What's after a Wyld hunt?
by Katharos003
Summary: Loosely based on Path of Fire story. The Commander wonders what follows a Wyld hunt, and learns the hardships of life. As the adventure goes on, a certain Sylvari is willing to listen and teach the Commander what could be a life without war. Canach x Commander fluff. Spoilers ahead! First attempt of writing a Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

_The following chapters will be loosely based on the Path of Fire storyline, as I focus more on a character/Canach relationship._

 _Also, english is not my first language. Apologies in advance if there is some syntax errors…_

I was born like every other sapling, from the pale tree, awakening from a dream that told our wyld hunt. That single dream would dictate our lives until death follows… Or so I've been told. From my birth, I was always told that my path would be special, unlike any other sapling or even any of the firstborns and second borns. The pale tree always told me that sacrifice was not the answer to my wyld hunt, and that I'll discover what I was truly meant to be in due time.

That's how my journey started. I, Katharos, as a thief sylvari in search of my life's true meaning.

 _Divinity's Reach - Crafter's plaza_

After the events related to Balthazar's treason with the divinities, I've guessed it was time that I upgrade my gear. Not that I've been slacking by accomplishing side tasks, but equipment wasn't my forte. I've barely killed Mordemoth with my equipment falling and breaking apart. I was looking like I was an amateur, almost like a ragged pirate that took what was available at first glance.

"That's why I'll make sure that this doesn't happen this time with Balthazar around! But man, being able to craft ascended armor takes so much of my time, I wonder if I ever make it…"

As I mused to myself about the hardships of leatherworking, Taimi pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Commander! _Bzzr…_ Where are you? We need to make a plan in order to stop Balthazar! I've made some analysis from our last encounter and things aren't looking great…"

"Taimi, it's good to hear you back." I carefully stopped what I was doing in order to focus on the conversation. This wasn't the time to lose a finger or two. "I am working on a new armor set, our last encounter reminded me that my equipment is nearing its destruction point… I was heading back to the crystal desert after this, I have whereabouts that I need to confirm."

"Oh! Sounds exciting! Let me know when you're done, I'll spice it up with my newest upgrade. It'll add you some resistance to fire because… * _Chuckles*..._ You know, plants don't really tolerate extreme heat…"

"Uhh… Thank you for reminding me that I'm vulnerable to fire... I'll let you know once I'm done, over and out."

 _Tsk._ I might be a plant but I have my strengths. Might as well finish that and head to the desert again. I wonder what is that secret city that everyone is talking about. Definitely something that a god might seek.

I wonder how Aurene is doing… She's been a great help for the last fights, but she is so reckless that I'm afraid that something bad is going to happen to her. I don't know why, but our lasts fights are leaving me with a constant bad feeling, like something terrible is going to happen.

"Brooding while working isn't something I would recommend doing, Commander."

I jolted over, dropping my tools on the ground and turned to face the one that disturbed me while working.

"Canach! You scared me to death."

"You seem pretty much alive right now. May I ask why you are away from the battlefield?" He asked, as he picked the headpiece that I was working on. "Working on some costumes?"

"Equipment. Mine's pretty much falling apart and I needed a refresh in style." I snatched my headpiece back and finished my interrupted stitching. Shaking my head I wondered, what in the pale tree was _he_ doing here? I knew that he was busy gambling on my exploits or I would say, my high risks of dying, at the Amnoon casino. I removed my old hat and turned to ask him:

"What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be gambling your life away? I thought that you crossed Divinity's Reach out of your map."

" _Sigh..._ Can't a man have his own motives? I still have a room here, so I came to fetch some of my stuff." He looked at me, crossing his arms. "Besides, it is always a pleasure to cross your path, Commander."

"The pleasure is shared, Canach." I moved towards a mirror that was hanging on the wall and carefully placed my newly crafted hat. Satisfied, I turned over:

"How do I look? Not too shabby as my first ascended piece."

"Hmm. I must say that your skills are indeed improving in leatherworking. Your next one will be better." He turned around and waved. "I'll be in the city until tomorrow morning, if you need some company on your way back to Amnoon, let me know. See you Commander."

I cringed. _Ouch._ I would've liked some better feedback on my work.

I stood there watching his form gradually disappear in the crowd. Staring down at my feet, I suddenly felt very lonely. I never was a social butterfly and avoided any opportunity to team up on my journeys. But, as the events unfolded, this state of mind gradually changed. _Maybe I should ask Canach if he would want to spend the evening with me?_ Slumping my shoulders, I sighed. _He probably wants to avoid any social interaction…_

I turned around and faced the workbench, picking up the last pieces that will make the missing part of my matching armor set. _I probably still have a couple of hours left of work to do on those parts. Might as well finish and I'll decide what to do afterwards._ Satisfied, I resumed my work, letting my mind wander in countless scenarios of what's to come.

A few hours later, I was done and wearing my new set. _Definitely much better, I can't believe that I managed to wear the last armor for the last two years or so…_ I decided to dye my leather in shadow abyss, in order to avoid any doubtful color combos with my turquoise and purple skin. But having this color made my gold eyes stand out even more. Looking myself one more time in the mirror, I gave myself one last overall critique. _Not bad, at least it fits me and doesn't look mismatched. However, I sure hope that I won't attract too much attention… My eyes sure do look deadly in this._ I grabbed my two pistols and hung my rifle crossbody, then proceeded to leave the leatherworking station.

I barely stepped in the streets that a man's voice halted me over.

"Going somewhere?"

I could recognise this voice in all over Tyria. I turned my head to look him over.

"Canach, what a pleasant surprise. Actually, I was planning on thinking on what I should do tonight before going back to Amnoon. What are you doing out this late?" _Certainly heading to the festivities in town in order to lose more money on gambling… I should pay more attention to my surroundings, can't afford to lose this easily._

He frowned. "Planning on thinking? You do have a lot of free time if you can have the luxury of doing that." I sent him a glare. _How dare he!_ He approached and scrutinized me from head to toe. "New clothing certainly does wonders... Frankly, I was bored and I figured that you might be still there. Turns out that I'm in luck."

Blushing, _if it is possible while being a dragon-infused plant_ , I looked away from him. He really is something when it comes to compliment someone. Trying to avoid at all cost a positive statement coming from him. But that is what makes his charm, I always loved this part of him. I smiled and addressed his question.

"Thanks for the compliment. So now that you've found me, what were you planning to do tonight? Aside from being bored that is…"

He shifted and crossed his arms. He did look a bit hesitant, which is not common, coming from Canach. He's usually the _I don't give a damn about your opinion_ type of guy. But that… Was a first.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to share a drink at the palace bar? My place is right next to it, so we could go to Amnoon early tomorrow morning."

I froze, my eyes bulging out. Well that is new. Canach is asking me out?

"I uhh…" _Get a hold of yourself!_ "Sure! Sounds lovely. Lead the way" I mentally slapped myself. _What a great answer, now you look like a complete idiot._

Canach simply nodded and turned around, heading towards the bar in question. I hurried over, in order to follow him more closely. As I looked at him, he seemed deep in thought. _That is clearly not normal. He's not picking on me, nor ranting on some useless stuff… I mean, he's not even noticing me staring at him. Hopefully some drinks will ease up the tension that he has, and be able to talk it out if there is anything._

As my mind rambled on, I haven't realized that we've reached our destination and bumped face on Canach's back.

"It appears that you're still not mentally there Commander… Has Mordemoth messed with your mind to the point of permanent damage?"

 _Now that's more like him._ I grinned. "You would love that don't you? Having your personal mindless minion following you around..."

He snickered. "I won't elaborate on this, although it is a tempting thought. Are we going to drink?" He entered the bar and chose the quieter, darkest section of the bar. A waiter walked by our seats and Canach promptly ordered "Two whiskeys please." He turned his head, and looked at me. "Hope you're not a light drinker."

I removed my hat and weapons, and placed them on a hook next to our table. I seated myself right in front of him. "Not at all. I actually like whiskey, I never got the chance to taste one from Divinity's Reach."

Raising an eyebrow he asked. "Really? The Commander indulges in drinking spirits in her free time… That is something I would not have guessed. Mother wouldn't be pleased, having her pupil being not _perfect."_

Sighing, I decided to let the bait go. Time has taught me to save my energy for more important matters. He seemed a bit disappointed that I haven't responded. _Serves him well with his loud mouth of his._ It has been ages since my last free time, where I could just sit back, relax and not thinking about saving the world. I closed my eyes. _This definitely feels good, I should indulge from time to time… But having him close to me makes it even more special._

"The drink won't empty itself, Commander. Unless you're changing vocations and becoming a mesmer specialized in the art of drinking through telepathy." He stared at me, finishing his… _Wait a minute, there is 4 empty glasses?_ I stared at him dumbfounded.

"You're calling me a light drinker and you have already finished 4 glasses? You seem more like an alcoholic trying to forget the hardships that are thrown on it's path."

He stopped midway drinking is fifth drink. His glance darkened and he brought back his glass down on the table. _I think that was a little rash from my end… I know he has a lot of demons with him. His past always been a burden to him. But now, this should be better since he has regained his freedom? I wonder if he'll talk now…_

He let out a breath, and held his head with one hand. "Always been the keen type… I can't hide anything from you." He chuckled. "You are right, I'm hiding behind drinking and gambling. A fool's hope to regain sanity. I always felt that made me feel alive, but deep inside, I am slowly dying."

On that he finished in one sip his glass of whiskey and loudly slammed it on the table. He rose from his seat as if he was leaving. _No no no! Damn this wasn't supposed to go this way… What should I do?_ I rose from my seat as well and grabbed his arm.

"Wait! Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring back painful memories. I wanted to know you better, since we don't usually talk that often…"

He looked at me and he chuckled? _Why he's chuckling, he wasn't leaving? What's going on?_ I stared back at him wide-eyed, completely dumbfounded and clueless.

"I'm just going to the bar to get another drink, don't look so alarmed _Katharos._ Though your reaction is… Touching." He paused, giving me a fond look and let his hand rest on top of mine on his arm. "Can I get you anything?"

I was completely at loss for words, mainly due to the fact that his hand was on top of mine on his arm. It felt weird, no, comforting and strangely warm. The gesture even gave me butterflies. _Should I enjoy this or it is just an illusion of him being sarcastic about it?_

"I um...just get me the same thing." I slowly removed my hand, instantly feeling the warmth disappear. _I wonder if he felt it too…_ I gave him a small smile and sat back down on my chair. He raised an eyebrow and stared at me for a few more seconds before heading towards the bar. _What was that look for?_ I raised my hand up to eye-level. _This… I mean, that kind of touch with friends shouldn't do that._ I still feel the butterflies in my stomach and the ghost of his touch on my hand. I lowered my hand and looked at him. _He's definitely a mystery to me, an interesting one. I wonder if I'll still see him when all of this will be over…_ I stared down. _Why am I so sad at this thought? I should be happy for him, he wanted his freedom. He'll probably enjoy all the things that he missed during all the years that he was captive._

"You are still brooding? You'll age up faster if you keep doing that…"

I snapped my head up, surprised.

"Sorry, I haven't heard you coming with all the noise."

He dropped the subject and placed a tall glass in front of me. He took place in front of me with the same glass.

"This drink is one of the finest found here. But be careful, it is not for the faint of heart. I always end up with this one, it helps me sleep better." He raised his glass. "To you _Katharos_ , and to our adventure that lays ahead of us."

He confuses me even more. _He said my name twice tonight, that is really not normal. But he seems to be in a good mood… might as well continue on that note and not ask myself too many questions. That can wait for later…_

I raised my glass. "Same to you Canach. Thank you for bringing me here."

"The pleasure is mine."

We cheered and drank our drinks. This was really good, but it really packed up a kick. I went to look up to Canach to find out that the whole world was spinning. _This isn't good. How am I supposed to keep myself composed and not look like a fool that can't hold up one drink?_

Canach looked at me with knowing eyes. He rose and went to my side. He bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Need help to get out of there?"

There wasn't any sarcasm in his tone, from what I could deduce from my altered state. Afraid to make an unnecessary scene of the commander being drunk, I decided to comply with his offering.

"I would gladly accept any help that you're willing to give me."

I leveraged myself up with the help of his shoulder and took his offered arm for support. _Easy now. The hardest part is to reach his place without making a fool of myself._ I looked up, he stared at me, concern written all over his features. _Why he's looking troubled? I'm only drunk… It's my own fault if I can't hold up any drinks. Unless…_

"Is something wrong?"

He startled a bit and looked away. He tugged me closer.

"Let's get moving Katharos…"

He briskly walked out of the bar as I tried to follow him. _That drink… doesn't make me feel good. I feel like I'm about to pass out… Ugh…_

We were just in front of his house door, and I leaned a bit more heavily onto him.

"Canach… something doesn't feel right...I…."

He grabbed me by the shoulders, he seemed panicked.

"Katharos, just stay with me a little bit longer. Get a hold of yourself, we're almost there…"

I passed out, not hearing what he said afterwards or feeling him cradle me in his arms as he bolted into his house.

Everything was black, a cold shiver was running up and down my spine and a steady high note was buzzing in my ears. I felt queasy and heavy as lead. _Having a few drinks shouldn't have made me feel like that… was there any poison in that last drink?_

After a few hours, I woke up, my vision being blurry and unsteady. _Canach… Where is he? Where am I?_ I squinted my eyes, trying to focus on anything in the decor that I was located in. After a few moments, a shadow figure appeared in the room.

"Thank the pale tree that you are awake, I thought I lost you for a moment…"

I tried to focus on the figure, but to no avail. "Canach, what happened?"

He sat down on the edge of the bed. For a while, he didn't say anything. He grabbed my left arm, as if he was seeking for something in particular, then dropped it back on the mattress.

"Someone wanted you dead. Probably one of the minions of Balthazar. The poison was really a work of art… you started to wither and your sap turned black." He sighed." Hopefully, you were with someone who had a taste of the black arts and know how to deal with them… I wouldn't recommend a daily dose of it though, as it may be fatal…"

My vision seemed to clear up a bit and a I looked up my arm. Pieces of leaves were falling off and were sticking onto my skin with a black residue. _Gross… I should wash myself, and clean everything that was in contact with me._ "Thank you for saving my life I guess…" I looked up the window, morning was rising. "We'll be heading out soon? I could use a shower before getting on the road. My skin has seen better days."

Canach chuckled, seemingly relieved that I was feeling better. He rose up from the bed and extended his arm. "I wouldn't have said any better Commander. If you would follow me…"

 _Tsk! That guy...he's back at calling me Commander again. I guess we're not as close as I thought we were._ I sighed and took his arm to raise myself from the bed, realizing that I still had most of my armor on. _I can't wait to peel this off my skin… yuck!_

"Let me know once you're done, I'm off to do some errands before we leave."

He led me to the washroom and left me by myself. I proceeded to clean myself up, not without any difficulties, and cleaned my newly crafted armor. My whole body felt sore and tender with having such newly formed skin exposed. _The ride will hurt… A lot. I'm going to have plenty of blisters by the end of the day… No complaining, I have to stay strong. I've allowed myself a moment of weakness, I can't have another one otherwise people will worry…_

I put on my hat last, with my weapons. I made a quick run through my inventory to make sure that I wasn't forgetting anything. Taking a deep breath to center my thoughts, I called Canach. "I'm ready when you are, I'll be waiting downstairs, in front of your house."

" _I'm heading your way, just give me a couple minutes_."

I proceeded to place the saddle on my raptor mount and attach my inventory bags to it. By the time I was done, Canach was there, mounted on his own raptor. He looked at me, as if he wanted to make sure that I was fine. He settled near me, lowering his mount in order to address me better.

"Sorry for the delay. I am ready when you are Commander."

I shook my head: "I should be the one apologizing Canach, let's get going if we want to reach Amnoon before nightfall." I straddled my mount and headed towards the main city gate. He followed closely and soon enough, we were breezing through Tyria to reach Elonian lands.


	2. Chapter 2

Night was settling in when we entered the city of Amnoon. The last citizens were heading home after a long day out in the desert blazing sun. As we neared an Inn, I dismounted and took my bags, heading to the front desk. Canach did the same, but instead, went out in the main road. He waved and said:

"Thank you for the ride, it was more enjoyable than doing it through asura gates. I'll be heading to my second home, the casino. Try to not get killed Commander, I have high bets placed on your success. Farewell."

"I won't, thank you...I'll see you around…" I waved back at him, deeply in thought. _Back to being alone, once again… I shouldn't have put my expectations up like this. They see me as their Commander, not a friend. I'm much more a burden to them… and we do have an important mission. I can't let my emotions get in the way._ I shook my head in order to dissipate any remaining thoughts or emotions and headed to the inn, trying to get some sleep.

The room was on the top of a spire, giving me a breathtaking view of Amnoon at night. I removed my armor and wrapped my body with a silk night robe. _This feels like heaven on my sore skin… Hopefully tomorrow it will feel better._ I sat on the edge of the window, relaxing on the pillow-filled edge. I let out a sigh. _Oh mother, here I am complaining again on my being. I wish that my life would be much more easier than this, having more than one wyld hunt is kind of tiring… Then again, I wouldn't trade it for anything in this world, this is what's keeping me alive. Mother, I only wish to be happy and to have someone by my side, forever…_ Sleep slowly claimed me, and a shooting star was seen crossing the night sky.

The next morning and days were pretty uneventful. Taimi helped me with the retrieval of Vlast blasted memories and consolidating clues in order to corner Balthazar. Everyone in the guild was busy in their own search, so I did most of the findings on my own.

The desert gave me time to reflect on myself, since I didn't have any comrades to accompany me along my journeys. My mind wandered to Aurene, hoping that she isn't suffering too much about Vlast's death and her teen struggles. _I wish I could see her… I miss those nights that we went playing together. All those cuddles and soothing words that I've said to comfort her, to make her feel loved and wanted. Even though I didn't have any motherly figure to rely on, I wanted to give her what I would have wanted when I was a sapling…_ The world is a scary place when you're not told what to expect. All I knew when I was "born" was to follow a white stag. I scoffed. _Metaphors, my life was always abstracted. No wonder that I end up in weird situations._

And there was Canach. Yes, for us Sylvari, firstborns are always looked up to, same thing for second borns. They are examples of saplings that applied mother's principle and completed their wyld hunt. _But him… why does he makes me feel this way? When I saw him out of the blue in Amnoon when we were liberating the city from the branded, I felt so much joy. I was really happy to see him… Heck, I wasn't expecting him to show up after Anise let him free._

I stopped in my tracks, frowning. _Why is he still showing up? He's so about himself, why would he check up on me…_ He didn't tell me that he would join the Dragon's watch. He wanted to stay free, be his own _Commander_. In those times, I would love to have a friend to talk to… _But then again, Sylvari are known to be living by themselves. I haven't seen any "couples" nor any gathering of friends. I'm destined to live a lonely life, crowned by my physical exploits in war._

" _Bzzrrr… Commander? Taimi here! I've made some awesome discoveries with your latest findings. I think we got it this time! Balthazar will be in for a rough fight."_

 _At last, some distraction from my dark thoughts…_ "That's amazing Taimi, do you want me to visit you?"

" _That would be great! I can send you a free flight back if you can find a place high enough for the ship to land. Quicker and more convenient than those raptor mounts *chuckles*."_

"There is actually a spire perfect for that, I'll send you the location. I'll meet you there."

" _Perfect! Rytlock and Kasmeer will pick you up, see you!"_

"See you later Taimi."

I sighed. _Well the good thing is that I won't be alone for a while, my mind will be busy forming plans instead of worrying about everything._ I called my raptor, and headed without any delays to the location that I gave to Taimi.

Surprisingly, the spire was filled with branded. _Balthazar moves this fast? Last time I was there, there was no sign of branded creatures in the area… I wonder, does he knows where and what I'll be doing next?_ A huge feeling of unease filled me. If this is the case, then I better hurry… I wouldn't want my friends to suffer because of my actions.

I climbed the creature-filled spire while blending myself with the shadows in order to avoid much unnecessary combat and commotion. Once arrived to the top, I saw something that wasn't supposed to be there.

"Flames? What is going on there?" I started to panic, _where are they? Have I come too late?_

"Expecting someone else, _Commander?"_

I turned around, anger flaring in my eyes.

"Balthazar! What are you doing here?"

He laughed. "Paying you a small visit, but my presence seems unwanted. Since your friends haven't arrived yet, I suggest that we settle our score once and for all. Prepare yourself to die… Alone."

I have no choice, I pulled out my two pistols and faced my opponent. "Then bring it on Balthazar, for once and for all, let's finish this."

We've exchanged numerous attacks, fire was blazing harder and harder as the fight progressed. I was getting exhausted by avoiding last minute killing blows and fire bolts. _But I seem to have a slight edge, I might win this!_

I parried his sword and backflipped further away. I looked at him, fury inscribed in my eyes. "Balthazar! You need to answer to your crimes, I don't plan on killing you now."

He scoffed, pointing his sword towards me. "Don't worry, you won't kill me. But you are going to die today!"

He engulfed himself in light, all his wounds healing and his stamina was replenished. He laughed at my reaction of despair. _How did he do that? Is he really immortal..? How can we possibly win if he can use this ability... We'll need to be god-like._

Balthazar laughed. "Yes… be afraid! No one will save you. Goodbye, Commander." He held his sword with two hands, engulfing the blade with flames, and ran towards me.

 _No! I can't!_ I stood up, ready to fire up my last shots when a dragon's roar pierced the sky. I stared in disbelief at the sky. _Aurene!_ She landed on the pillar attacking Balthazar. That moment of distraction got me a bad hit on my left shoulder, almost tearing it completely. I hissed in pain, sap freely flowing from the wound.

I shouted. "Aurene you must go! He'll get you!" I felt hopeless, I could barely lift my pistols and my vision started to fade away. _Please let me kill him mother, I don't want to die… not like this!_

In between flashes, I saw Aurene getting chained and captured by Balthazar. " _No! Aurene…_ you'll pay for this fallen god!"

He glanced at me, a wicked grin extending on his features. "I don't think so Commander, enjoy your trip through the mists." On those last words, he gave me one final stab and I died…

... _Or so I did think I was._

I woke up, not remembering anything. A noble soul helped me regain my sanity, my name and my mission. The Judge is the entity that rules over this place, making sure that all lost souls can pass through the eternal planes of death safely. _I can't die, I have to fulfill my quest, I have to save Aurene._

I ran back to the person in charge of this area. _Now that I know who I am and my quest, there is no point in staying there. I must convince him, somehow…_

"I'm sorry Judge, but I have to go back. Balthazar will try to kill me again, but I won't let that happen." I glanced at his orbless eyes, trying to convey my determination and that there was no way that he could get it his way.

"Life has left your body Commander. However, your will to live is honorable, and I feel that you are not done with your journey yet. If you want to go back, kill the soul eating monster that plagues the afterworld, and the doors to the mortal world will open to you." He slowly lifted an arm, pointing the direction that the vile creature was located. "You must understand that if you die here, you'll never be able to exist again, in any way possible… I wish you luck, sylvari."

I nodded, understanding that this was my last chance in living. _A mistake that I will make sure not to repeat. My team must be worried to death… Aurene must be frightened, I have to free her._

I ran to the center of the dead village. Seeing more and more the devastating results of the monster in the area. The ground was charred and there was spirits agonizing, part of them being dragged in the lost domain, without any chance of coming back. Holding my two pistols, I braced myself with the fight to come, the one that will decide if I can live or not. _This is it, I'm so nervous… I just need to remember my main goal, it should be enough to make it through this._

The beast gave a good fight, but it was clumsy and I was able to kill him without getting hit. When the beast died, globs of light escaped his body, feeling the gratefulness of the spirits eaten by him, happy to be free again. Before I went back to the living plane, I encountered Palawa Joko. He rambled on teaming up with me and destroy Balthazar together. _He can dream all he wants, but there is no way, dead or alive, that I will be teaming up with this guy._ I glanced at him, pointing one of my pistols at his face.

"You are wasting your breath Joko, it won't change my mind. You are better off in this realm, forever lost in between worlds. The suffering that you brought in the living world is still a plague, and I plan on fixing that for good."

"We'll see about that Commander, I haven't played my last cards yet. Have fun in the living plane while it lasts. Farewell…" He chuckled.

I paid no more attention to him as I started to climb the stairs. _He did mention that he had a large army… Maybe I could bribe them with some illusion in order to make them work for me. We should be_ _able to defeat Balthazar's army in no time! We don't have much time left and my death wasn't part of the original plan..._

As I neared the top of the stairs that lead to the living world, the chains disappeared and the door opened.

 _Now that's done, I have to take my plan in action. Hope that won't find me too crazy with what happened… But explanations can come later, mission first, me after._ I stepped into the portal, blazing light and heat engulfed my body.

Being brought back to life is not the most pleasant feeling. It feels way worse than that poison that withered my skin alive. I clutched my head with my two hands and rose myself up from the ground. Every inch of my body felt as it was set on fire. The pain was so intense that I was barely able to stay up. _Remind me of not making death a daily affair. Breathe in. Breathe out._

As I opened up my eyes I saw the remnants of my battle with Balthazar. Everything was charred, and there was streaks of blackish-green liquid everywhere. _I lost so much sap… No wonder that I had difficulties while fighting him._ I looked at my arms and legs, no trace of fighting was left, everything was brought back the way it was before I even fought him. I shook my head, _at least I'm back now…_

I lifted up my head, feeling multiple eyes staring at me and a _hand_ grasping mine tightly.

"...Kas, is this one of your tricks? If it is, it's not funny at all."

"I swear Canach, it isn't me! I'm a mesmer not a necromancer! Ugh!"

" _Maybe try to poke her? Tell me how she feels like and I'll tell you if she's alive or not!"_

Rytlock sighed. "No. Taimi, we are not going to poke the Commander."

"Is she going to speak up or just stay there looking at us with her mouth wide open?" Said Canach, looking down at me.

I flushed, realizing that he was still holding me close to him. _Is it what it really is to be alive?_ Electric tingles were racing through my arm and back, where parts of skin had little contact. I looked up to meet his eyes, and time stood still for a brief moment. Even if he was joking around, his eyes were flooded with relief. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze, which rewarded me with a surprised glance that faded into joy. He let go of my hand, and helped me to balance myself on my wobbly legs.

I stared at Canach, I tried to keep my joy at bay. _Thank the gods that I could see him again…_ I saw one of his hands reaching forward and then...he flicked my forehead.

"Ouch that hurts!" I rubbed the spot and sent him a glare.

Grinning he crossed his arms. "If you would have talked in the first place, this could be avoided."

"Thank you for reminding me that I am effectively alive." I looked up to each team member. "Sorry for making you guys worry, Balthazar appeared out of nowhere… And took Aurene away. I have a plan and I would need your help in order to make it work."

" _Uhh guys? Is the Commander really the Commander? I mean she just died! Please poke her to make sure that she is real... "_

I smiled. "I'm okay Taimi, just a little bit delayed that is all. Let's head out to the palace of Palawa Joko, I'll bribe his army to defeat Balthazar and join forces with us in order to kill the branded."

" _Ok she's totally NOT sane. Guys do something!"_

Rytlock crossed his arms, staring at me doubtfully. "Hmm… I hate to say this, but Taimi has a point. You sure you're alright Commander?"

I sighed. _So much for being casual about my death and plan…_ "Yes I am fine. Yes I did die, but we have more pressing matters at hand and we need to get going _now."_

Canach chuckled. "You heard her Taimi, better not get her angered even more. To the palace you said? Lead the way."

I rolled my eyes and called my raptor mount. "I'll meet whoever want to accompany me at the city gates. Farewell. And… I'm happy to see you guys back… I thought I was a goner this time."

Kasmeer looked at me teary-eyed. "I'm happy to see you too Commander."

"Good to have you back." said Rytlock.

" _I'll catch up with you later Commander! I need to know all the details related to your death for uhh… calculations purposes. Don't take it the wrong way!"_

"Will do Taimi."

As I watched the others leave, I noticed that Canach wasn't going with them.

"You're not taking the free ride back Canach?"

He whistled and called his raptor. "I thought that you might like some company on the road. I've heard that death is quite a lonely place." He chuckled. "...or do you want to stay solo for a while?"

Startled, I looked at him wide eyed. _There is no way that I'm going to isolate myself again._ I shook my head. "O-of course not. I would be happy if you can tag along, I wouldn't mind some company."

He smiled at me. "Then, what are we waiting for?"

I smiled back. "Certainly _not_ death. Let's get going."

On these words, we rode to the palace of Palawa Joko, in order to make the _grand finale_ a reality. As we ventured through the plains, I started to wander again in my world of thoughts.

 _I still can't believe that I came back from the dead… Balthazar really sees me as a massive obstruction to his plan. I guess the poisoning in Divinity's reach was a warning of this event… Luck might be on my side, but I don't feel like I should be back… The guild would have found a way to destroy him without me, after all, I am the one who died because of my decisions._

I sighed, being pessimistic about everything has become second nature. _Loneliness doesn't help on that point. Even though Canach has agreed to accompany me on this journey, there's a void that lingers inside of me. Where has my joy left to?_

A voice brought me back to reality. "Commander! You'll hit a tree with your mount if you don't get out of autopilot mode."

Startled, I gave a sharp tug on my reins, making my raptor skid to a stop. "Sorry Canach, I'll be more careful…" I glanced down, feeling sorry for making him worry again.

He looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "You don't look so well. Care to share your thoughts?"

I snickered. "As if it would matter to you, there's nothing really… overthinking as always." I gave a little rattle on the reins and my raptor resumed walking.

I thought that this will let him slide the subject off, but he seemed to have other plans.

"I'm serious Katharos, you've been all by yourself for the last months and not talking to anyone except to your own head. I'm no psychologist by any means, but your joy seems… faded."

I stopped my mount. _I guess I tried too hard to hide it from everybody… I don't feel like explaining everything, since I can barely understand it myself._ I sighed, _...and why would he bother anyway? It's not like he couldn't reach me!_

I stared at him. "Why do you care? Isn't yourself more important?"

He glared at me, approached his raptor so we could be facing each other and grabbed my arm. "Why do _I_ care you ask? Because you almost died in my arms a few months back… Because you _died_ yesterday." He pulled on my arm, I was only a few inches away from his face.

I gulped. "Then... Why now?"

He stared in my eyes, as if he was seeking the right words and figuring out what I was feeling. "Because someone has given me a reason to live, and to make things right for once."

As he pulled away, I reached for his arm. I looked at him, a million questions running through my head. _This can't be real, he's never been this serious… I must have fallen asleep._ I shook my head and slapped my forehead, trying to wake myself up if I was dreaming, only to find out that nothing changed.

I blushed. "I uh- I didn't know that… um…" I was at a complete loss for words.

As if he sensed my inner distress, he laughed. "Having emotions displayed on your face looks way better than you brooding over." He leaned closer, whispering in my ear. "However, my offer still remains. If you seek confidence or help, call me. I'm not _joking_. Your mental health is as and even more important than killing Balthazar."

He pulled back and flicked my forehead.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Just making sure that everything that I said stays in your pretty little head of yours."

I rubbed my forehead, _that ungrateful sapling is going to pay for that…_ "It is engraved in my mind, we should get moving…"

He waited on the side then bowed. "Ladies first."

 _Hmpf. He really is something._ I pulled on the reins and we were off once again in the vast desert of Vabbi.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours of riding in the desert, we arrived at our first destination. Kasmeer and Rytlock joined us, and we talked on how we should bribe the armies of Joko on fighting on our side.

"I can use my illusions skills to make us look like one of the main generals and subordinates. It will only be broken if we engage in a fight or if you decide to uncover."

I nodded my head to Kasmeer's suggestion. "That would be great Kas. However, we have to know how one of the generals look and act like so we can get the show going…"

Canach pointed behind me. "Speaking of the devil, we have one fine specimen walking on the open field just there."

We took that as our cue and headed towards the general. I made sure to analyse his demeanor, his tone of speech and any traits that could help me while being disguised. After we've collected enough information, I looked at my teammates and we killed the general and his minions following him.

Kasmeer took a piece of clothing from each of the bodies and infused them with a spell. "This will do. Now everyone, I'm sorry if you feel any discomfort while wearing the spell, you should feel exactly how they did before they died."

I looked at everyone, we all nodded and understood what was at stake. I stared at Kasmeer, extending my hand forward.

"Let's get going Kas, time is flying."

Once we got the spell on, I felt all the thoughts that the general had. _This will be useful, as I won't be at loss for words if they ask me more specific questions. But I have to be careful and… Praise Joko as much as I can…_

I shuddered at the thought and gave a quick look to my comrades.

Rytlock grunted in displeasure and looked at me. "Is it really necessary Commander? I smell and feel awful in this."

Canach was rubbing his forearms and glanced at me sideways. "I have to agree with Rytlock, it makes me feel like if I was killed and forcefully brought back to life…"

I looked at Canach and Rytlock. "I'm sorry, but you have to deal with it. The quicker we do this, the faster that we're off this costume."

They grunted, but accepted anyway. We proceeded, one by one to rally each troop leader to our cause of killing Balthazar because of his treason to Joko. _It's a bit difficult, but it seems to work so far. Our disguise worked perfectly, all thanks to Kas._

After all of this was done, we took a break on a remote hill.

Rytlock stretched himself and let a roar. "Rarhh! Finally, feels good to have my fur back and not some patchy, rotting skin."

Canach was adjusting his sword on his belt and looked at his hands. "I couldn't agree more with you, feels better to be alive and not smelling like a rotting corpse."

"Glad you liked my spell Rytlock and Canach... " Kasmeer sighed and looked at me. "Do you think all of this will work? No need to disguise anymore?"

I slowly shook my head. "Hopefully, yes. They are going under their will and since they are so loyal to Joko, they will fight until they see the deed done." I sighed and smiled at the mesmer. "Thank you Kas, I know this wasn't an easy task."

She beamed at me. "You're welcome Commander!"

I picked up my weapons and glanced around to make sure that everyone was fine. Satisfied, I rose up to rest further away from the group, near a solitary tree on the hill. They seemed to have understood that I needed some time alone, I was grateful for that.

I looked at the setting sun. _It wasn't an easy task… I am already tired._ My limbs feel heavy, my body felt like a complete stranger to me. I removed my weapons and hat, then leaned against the tree. The bark felt good and I took a couple of deep breaths. _Reconnecting with the earth… I should have done that earlier… Oh dear Mother… Am I really the one for this? I already completed my wyld hunt by killing Mordemoth, then why do I have to fight again?_ I sighed and closed my eyes. _Maybe I'm asking myself too much questions… I should rest a bit, it won't hurt._

Time passed, as I dozed off and tried to recuperate from all of the recent events. The sun had long been gone from the sky as I felt a presence getting nearer. As I opened my eyes, I could barely distinguish the horizon from the sky. Pitch black was covering every part of the horizon that was once colored. Shadows blended with the cloudless sky.

"Did I wake you up?"

I turned my head to face the one who asked the question. To my suprise, Canach was there, sitting down next to me, his molten bronze eyes staring back at me. _Such intensity in that look. Sylvari eyes really do stand out in the darkness… not a good asset if you want to sneak out on someone._ I softened my glance, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness surrounding us.

I slowly shook my head. "No Canach, you haven't woke me up… I think it was about time that I wake up anyway, turns out that a small nap was really what I needed."

He looked at me, not convinced by my words. "Katharos, I must say that you are a terrible liar…"

 _Damn. I guess I really need to open up and talk then… Denying and saying nothing will make the situation more awkward._ I sighed "Very well… I do remember your offer back in the desert. I have a lot on my mind and I just don't know where to start…"

I looked around "Where are the others?"

He smiled. "They left a few hours ago, Kasmeer had to report to the temple and Rytlock went to see Taimi. She has been pretty lonely those days, so he figured that company wouldn't hurt."

I smiled "That's very thoughtful coming from Rytlock… why did you stay? You could have gone back to Amnoon."

He sighed, bringing his hand to his face, shaking his head side to side. "You really _are_ dense, did you know that?"

I blinked, startled "Is there something I'm missing out? I'm sorry, I know that I don't see the obvi-"

My rambling was cut off by Canach rising up from his spot. _Did I say something wrong? Way to go to keep company, I always end up being alone. Stupid mouth of mine…_ I closed my eyes, brought my knees up to my chest and leaned my forehead onto them.

I felt a breeze on the back of my neck, giving me goosebumps. Then, a strong arm grasped my shoulders and another one went underneath my knees. I looked up and saw Canach lifting me up bridal style.

"W-what are you doing? I can walk just fine…" _He's close, too close for my confort. Try to stay focused…_ I was blushing furiously, staring at my hands who had become really interesting.

He started walking "I stayed because you didn't look too well. Hell, since you _died_ you're even worse than before." He exhaled, clearly trying to keep some frustration at bay. "If you didn't know, there is people _caring_ about your well-being. And that is including me." He glanced at me to make sure that I've understood his point.

I sighed, feeling bad from expelling people that wanted to help me. _I am really blind…_ "I'm sorry Cana-"

He sighed, and he looked at the sky. "You don't need to apologize… We, I… turned a blind eye on your well-being, and you needed help… I should be the one apologizing from all the silent treatment that you've had. "

I looked at his face, feeling sorry and relieved at the same time. _Such a kind man is hiding in his heart… I'm happy that he cared, it makes me feel… Appreciated._

I don't know what compelled me to do so, but I crept one hand up to the side of his face. Slowly cradling it with my palm. "Thank you…" It was the only words that I could formulate. My face felt as it was set on fire and the electricity tingles were running up and down from my arm from where my hand rested on his face. _My heart is beating so hard, why am I feeling this way?_

Canach was surprised by my actions and stopped walking. He looked down at me, raising a questioning eyebrow. He closed his eyes for a moment and looked forward.

"We've arrived."

My hand slowly dropped down, as I followed his gaze. The desert was long gone, and a luscious forest greeted my sight. _How long have we been walking? I didn't remember crossing one area like this near the palace._

As if he knew my question, Canach answered: "I found this place a few weeks back. It recalled me of the Grove, even though it is clearly a man made plantation... I thought it would help you unwind a bit more from all the recent events."

Startled by his words, I turned my head to face him. _That's really sweet of him to have thought of that… But why he's still carrying me like that? I could have walked… I wonder…_

"Um, thanks. That will help… can um… can you put me down?" I shyly requested.

He jolted and stuttered an answer. "Y-yes of course."

He put me down, making sure that I've regained my balance before pulling back. _Now what? This is awkward…_

Looking around, I saw a small lake, reflecting the full moon. I headed towards it, feeling compelled to plunge my feet in the calm water. As I neared the border, I removed my weapons, hat, gloves and boots, forming a small pile on the edge. Then, I seated myself and dipped my toes in the water.

"Ah… This feels nice…" I closed my eyes in contempt and sighed. I turned my head to look at Canach once more.

Watching from afar, Canach looked at me like a predator looking at his future prey. _He seems, conflicted? That gaze is so intense, I can barely look away… I feel like I should say something, but at the same time, our silence speaks more than words. If he comes nearer, would I understand more?_

I felt compelled to look more at him, his features that always intrigued me. The way that his bronze eyes are framed by delicate yet defined green leaves. That his strong neck is partially hidden from his intricate armor. _Would the skin there be the same pattern as his face?_ I noticed that he wasn't fully armored, only having the basic pieces. _Having his armor while carrying me would have been troublesome… had he planned all of this? I wonder..._

I snapped out of my reverie when he slowly made his way close to me, never breaking eye contact. My heart was pounding louder and louder as he neared. After a few moments, silence was broken.

"Do you feel better?"

I gulped. _Partially. This is a nice break from the battlefield, but having you staring at me like that… Makes me feel even more conflicted._ "I-uh yes. This is a calming place." I blushed slightly, looking downwards. _Not even able to phrase out what you're thinking uh? Way to go Kat._

Canach snickered. "Once again, you're a terrible liar. Your eyes tell a different story." He kneeled beside me, bringing his gaze at my level. His smile disappeared, concern written all over his face. "A penny for your thoughts? I don't mind if you keep silent… but if you voiced what is on your mind, perhaps it will make me feel better." He proceeded to sit on the ground, leaning on his left elbow and kept staring at me.

 _Like I said before, that gaze should be illegal. It makes me even more at loss for words._ I sighed, and tried to calm my mind. _Let's just start with a question, then we'll go from there…_

I let out a big breath and tried to put into words my first question. I was playing with a few strands of grass, as if it would make the task easier for my mind. "So um… why did you do all of this for me? You didn't have to, I know that you have other obligations…"

He raised a questioning eyebrow. "Obligations? That word has left my vocabulary since Anise set me free of my debt." He pointed a finger towards me. "Don't forget, I told you. I am a free man with a free will. I do what I deem important." He scurried over, sitting right next to me, his left arm slightly touching my right arm. He frowned slightly, and poked my arm with a finger. "And you _are_ important."

Time stilled for a moment. My heart beating even louder. My senses were overloaded, his touch, his gaze, his smell, his words… I didn't know what to think or do anymore. I was looking at him like a deer that has been startled in the night, eyes wide open. _What is that feeling? And those… tingles running through my body each and every time that he barely touch my skin. Is he feeling those as well? Should I…_

Surprised by my own boldness, I raised my left hand and followed it's path with my eyes until I've made contact with his right cheek. Tiny sparks flowed through my arm, all the way down to my belly. _Feels strangely good…_

Canach on the other hand, had seemed to have stopped breathing. His eyes questioning mine, but clearly not objecting to the touch. He slowly closed his eyes and let out the breath that he was holding, leaning his face into my hand. It's like he _melted_ under my touch.

I suddenly had the words and the courage to ask. "What am I feeling…? Do you feel it too?"

I felt his face muscles move as he smiled and opened his eyes. "You really are dense...or you just have no clue of what's going on?"

I was even more confused… what am I missing? I went to remove my hand from his cheek when his right hand came to cover mine. My mind blanked out, a rush of tingles just passed through my whole body. _It is getting hard to breathe, if I could just slow down my beating heart it would be easier…_

Canach resumed, while gently stroking my hand. "So young...inexperienced… but I guess that in your situation it can't be helped."

 _In my situation?_ "What… Is there something I should know?"

He chuckled. "Should wouldn't be the word I would have used. You left the grove when you just woke up from the dream." He sighed. "So young… a small sapling thrown up in the deadly claws of faith. You were _programmed_ to do your mission since day one." He paused, his gaze softened. "You only know war and suppressed feelings. But life has more than that to offer." He let go of my hand, which I brought back to my pounding heart.

I stared at him, wide eyed. "Then, you know what I am feeling?" I felt hopeful, but scared at the same time.

He looked at me, a sad smile appeared on his face. "I do. Although, I don't think that you should share those feelings with me." He looked down, and slowly shaked his head from side to side. Then he chuckled, looking up at the moon. "Ah Mother, you are so cruel." He looked back at me, grasping my chin with his thumb and index. "I think this is not the right time for this. I'm sorry, but… I'll explain once this whole ordeal is done."

He collected himself and rose up. _Wait, that's it?_

I turned myself around, both of my hands on the ground, despair written on my face. "Don't leave, please...I don't want to be alone again, at least not until we are finished with Balthazar…" I let out a strangled sob, I felt torn apart. Part of me really wanted to know this feeling that is overwhelming me whenever he's near, and part of me wanted time to go faster so I can learn what he's hiding from me.

He sighed. "Fine, I'll stay. You'll be the death of me you know that?" He winked at me and walked closer, sitting close, but not as close as before.

I looked at the ground. "I'm sorry… Let's just hope that everything goes according to plan." I looked up to him. "Then I guess, we'll have all the time and freedom we need to talk about everything."

He nodded and layed down to look at the starry sky. _I should relax a bit also, we have a long journey ahead of us and the grand finale is right around the corner._ I mimicked Canach's actions and lowered myself on the ground. I stared at the multiple constellations and closed my eyes. _If only peace could last forever after this, it would be nice._

Time passed in peace and quiet. Nature has provided us a night free of worries and let us rest for the first time in years.

The sun rose up a few hours later. It's warmth spreaded across my dew covered skin, slowly waking me up. I slowly stretched myself, feeling a bit better than the day before. _I should thank Canach again for showing me this place. It definitely does wonder to a tired soul._ I stood up, and put back every piece of clothing and armor that I've discarded earlier. _I have to stay focused, this is the last stretch. I am so scared of dying… Again. Please mother, give me the strength and courage that I need to finish my task at hand. Hopefully, I'll have some rest after all of this._

I looked up to Canach who didn't move from his spot. He met my gaze with sad eyes. _Don't look surprised, it will wait after all of this. I… we need to get through this. It pains me to see him like that, I wanted to know too..._

I steeled my voice and posture, trying not to show my disappointment by leaving this tiny piece of heaven. "I'm heading towards the final stage. Let's get this over and done, then we'll finally get some well deserved rest. Meet me there once you're ready."

It worked, he smiled at me and rose up. "I'm always ready when you are. Lead the way, let's send back this false god to where he belongs."

I nodded and called my raptor. I took a long deep breath, and anger filled my gaze. _So, we're going to meet up again Balthazar. I'll show you that a mortal with a will to live will do anything to save the ones that he loves._

"To the final stage we go. Aurene, I'm coming for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Before we go on with this short update, I wanted to thank the ones that took the time to read the story so far. A huge thank you to the ones that left a comment on the story, I am really humbled by your words and encouraged to pursue this story.

Through the whole trip, Canach stayed deadly silent. _I wonder what he's thinking about. Even if battling a god is already stressful enough, having him being like this is unsettling. Hopefully by the end of this day, we'll be able to rest for the first time in ages. Please be patient Canach, I'm dying to know what you are keeping up from me._

I couldn't bear the silence any longer, as it was making me more and more anxious as the hours went by. I stopped my mount and turned my head to address him. "You know, if you stay silent like that, I might consider you dead."

He halted his mount, and directed it so that we were face to face, as closely as possible. He scoffed. "I'm truly sorry if my presence bears any harm to you."

 _Tsk. That sylvari got some nerve._ I replied to him, words dripping with sarcasm. "Oh my! Yes, please do me a favor and leave this place at once." I sighed, holding my forehead between fingers and shaking it off from side to side.

He looked at me, raising a curious eyebrow. "Are you, preoccupied by any means? Care to share?"

I exhaled loudly, looking up the sky if I was seeking help from above. "Yes Canach, I do have a lot on my mind. Starting off by the impending fight that is just around the corner. That my dragon has been kidnapped by a _God_ and might be dead as we speak. That _I_ am confused as hell about a certain sylvari that tells me that he _knows_ something that _I_ don't." He looked at me with disbelief. "And to top it off! He's telling me to wait until everything is done before we can speak to one another so he gives me the silent treatment. How can _I_ feel ok?!"

I took a couple deep breaths and covered my face with my hands. _Crap. Way to go big mouth._ I looked up to see that he was still looking at me with those intense eyes. _Congrats Kat, you've humiliated yourself and he probably thinks that you've gone crazy with all your adventures._ A fierce blush was adorning my face. I stared at him with wide eyes, unable to say any words.

Canach closed his eyes and sighed. Then, he did the most unexpected reaction that he could have.

He hugged me.

It was weird since we were still mounted. But the rush of tingles brought me back to life. My heart felt like it was pumping pure fire. He gently stroked my back and whispered in my ear. "Breathe Katharos, it's okay to have a moment of weakness."

That made it, all those tears, anxiety and anger was unleashed in uncontrollable sobs. I felt so vulnerable, exposed and ashamed. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't be like that…" I managed to say in between sobs.

I tried to pull myself back but he was still keeping me close. He brought his gaze to meet mine and held my tear streaked face with both of his hands. "Don't blame yourself for having _feelings_. You have a heart, a generous heart. Allow yourself to _be_ for a moment. The rest can wait."

I sniffled and nodded. Feeling understood for the first time in years. I leaned my forehead against his and breathed deeply. He stroked my cheeks. I felt his calming aura soothe my nerves. I took a few more deep breaths and looked at him. His molten gaze filled my view and hypnotized me. I could just stay like this forever, him holding me as if I was the most precious thing on Elona.

"Thank you Canach, it really helped…"

He chuckled, the corner of his mouth forming a small smirk. "Anytime, _Commander."_

I felt the corner of my mouth twitch in annoyance. "Oh! So we're off to _Commander_ again? Hmph!" _How to ruin an ambiance 101 with the secondborn Canach. At least I'm in a better mood now._ I crossed my arms against my chest and lifted my head in indignation, while still looking at him by the corner of my eyes.

He looked at my face and chuckled. "Seems that I've offended someone. If that's the case I'm _truly_ sorry." He brought his hand on to his chest and bowed dramatically.

 _Tsk._ "Fine. Apology accepted, let's head out shall we? The others are waiting."

He led his mount on my side and uncurled his left arm. "Then please _Commander_ , allow this noble ally to follow your lead.

I was fuming. _That arrogant selfish unworthy... Ugh!_ "Then follow me." I snapped my head up, and pulled hard on the reins.

All I could hear is the laughter of a pleased sylvari in the distance. I smiled internally. _What would adventures be without him?_ As we breezed through the landscape, my mind once again wandered. _Is that what it feels like to be free? To have no worries, not wondering on what tomorrow may bring? I hope that this day comes soon… Canach's right, I have been raised to know only war since my awakening. Besides of the dream, which wasn't relaxing either, I didn't stop one moment. I've met countless allies and enemies, but they barely know me. Hell, I don't even know myself at all!_

I sighed, and took a long deep breath. _I mustn't let my mind linger in that way of thinking, it will only add up to the difficulty of beating up Balthazar… He will sense my broken and confused mind and use it against me._ Determined, I steeled my gaze. _I will remain an unfeeling courageous Commander until my quest is over. All of those questions and doubts can wait… they never hindered me throughout my quest, so what would be different now?_

Once we neared the main factory of branded. I saw the armies of Joko, ready to take up front. On the side, Rytlock and Kasmeer were there, as if they were expecting our arrival.

Kasmeer stepped forward, determination in her eyes. "Commander! All troops have showed up, just as they promised. Let's just hope that we can defeat Balthazar once and for all."

I nodded. "I hope so too Kas, hopefully, this will be our last fight in a long time." _Please let it be mother, we're all tired._

"I hope so too Commander." Rytlock said while he neared me. "I uh… wanted to give you my sword. Since it was infused with his power, you should be able to defeat him with this." He extended his arm, offering me this "Balthazar" infused sword. The flames on the edge of the blade were swirling towards me, as if _it_ wanted me to hold it.

Startled, I accepted the sword and looked up while grasping the handle. "Rytlock, this… this means a lot to me. I promise that the deed will be done." He grunted back, nodding and pulled out another two handed sword from his back.

I looked back at everyone. "Let's get this over with." _So that Tyria and Elona have a moment of peace for once. Aurene, Mother, please lend me your strength._

They all nodded and held their respective weapons. We headed towards the heart of the city, killing without mercy any being that dared to cross our path.

It was not an easy task, branded, elementals and weird creatures blocked us at every corner. We struggled, even with the help of our "allies". In between killing blows, my mind went off wandering again. Fighting is like second nature, _parry, aim, fire, fire, roll, turn around and aim again._ I scoffed, _I really do sound like a machine programmed to kill. I would be the best invention that the Asuras designed… So much machine-like, it's like I never knew how it was to "feel" normally._

I looked around, spotting my faithful friends down the alley. _They are all pouring their hearts in this fight. Each and every one of them battling as their life depended on it._ I glanced over to Canach. His moves were graceful yet precise with deadly intent. He skillfully switched between ranged and close quarter combat. He threw grenades at the bigger groups, giving the team plenty of time to reach in and clean the mess. _A formidable opponent and ally._ _Whenever all of this is done, I will definitely miss this sight. But, hopefully, I will be able to see him again and maybe… travel the lands together._ I shook my head from side to side, I shouldn't be daydreaming about the future right now. I gripped firmly my pistols and focused back on the main foe that I was dealing with.

Opponent after opponent, the sun rose high in the sky. The scorching Elonian sun added up to the fiery hell that Balthazar has put up with us. There was just so many of them. At each corner, we would face up another organized group, slowing our urging pace down. _We can't give up, not since we've come this far._ My tired mind focused on my main objectives. _I must save them, whatever the cost..._

As we neared the suspected area where Balthazar was, we were greatly outnumbered. _Damn it! We won't get through if we try to kill them all, he'll probably flee knowing that we are near. We don't have the time to wait, I need to save Aurene before it's too late._

Seeing no other solution, I turned around, yelling to my comrades. "Guys! I'm going in, please hold them there so I can face him more easily."

Kasmeer nodded. "We'll cover you Commander, good luck."

Rytlock growled. "I don't like this, but we have no other choice. Be careful up there."

Canach glanced at me in between two strokes. "I won't stop you. But you need to promise me that I'll see you alive once this is done."

I looked at him with wide eyes, my heart skipping a beat. _You dummy… I don't know if I can hold up this promise. I'm accepting the fact that I might not come back alive from this fight… I mustn't make them worry._

I solemnly replied at him. "I will. Farewell." _I'm sorry, I lied._

I ran, not looking back, holding the sword with both hands. Tears pooled in the corners of my eyes. I bit my lip, firming my resolve. _This is it. This will be over soon. Aurene, please be safe._


	5. Chapter 5

It was like being in a furnace. Fire sprouted from every corner, heat whirlwinds were dancing across the platform, making the area barely accessible. I stood in the middle of the chaos of elements and addressed him.

"Balthazar! Show yourself! This time for good you'll meet your fate."

Laughter was heard though the area. I grasped more firmly the sword, bracing myself for any attack that might be coming my way. Then, he appeared right in front of me.

"So, _Commander,_ you have resigned yourself to finally meet your fate?" He looked at me and then at the sword held by my hands. "Oh? You have brought back one of my creations. Very clever of you I must say, but it won't be enough to defeat me and to deliver your beloved friend…"

 _Aurene!_ I gritted my teeth in anger."I'll make sure to have her back, by any means possible." I pointed my sword at him. "And you'll die by my hand today, I'll make sure of it."

He chuckled. "Very well Commander, let's not waste anymore of your precious time shall we?"

I braced myself and proceeded in this dance of death. Once again, we were evenly matched, blow by blow, he deflected most of my attacks. _This isn't good, I am barely able to graze him through this stupid barrier that he puts around himself._

"Hm? Getting frustrated so it would seem. And I was just getting started."

I frowned. "I won't lose hope, there must be a way."

" _Tsk. Tsk. Tsk._ Futile efforts to console yourself Commander."

As I was still thinking through all my options, a blue light emerged from above with a piercing scream. My head shot upwards meeting the sight above me with a wide smile.

"Aurene! Thank the gods you're alive!"

She landed near me and looked in my eyes with an mischievous glimmer in them. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what she had in mind.

 _...have faith._

 _Who?_ I looked at Aurene with startled eyes. _She spoke? It might just be my imagination running wild._ I shook my head in approbation and settled myself in a crouching stance. Aurene took that as a cue and began channelling a blue aura around me and her.

 _So much energy… we could be able to being down his shield!_ "Aurene let's do this!"

Aurene roared in glee and the burst of blue energy brought down the fallen god's shield.

Balthazar roared in anger. "So it would seem that your little _protegee_ came to your rescue. It matters not! I will crush you both and retrieve your powers!"

I snickered. "Your end is near!" _He's afraid, we can do this, Aurene is giving me the courage that I was missing._ I looked over to the dragon, who nodded at my thoughts.

After numerous blows and countless parries, we've brought the fallen god down to earth.

I hoovered above his fallen form, holding the sword downwards to his heart, ready to pierce him through.

Balthazar snickered while gasping for air. "Don't get too cocky Commander. You might have won this time, but the age of shadows has only begun. We will see eachother again."

My gaze was ablazed by fury. "No, we've succeeded. The world will see light again."

He darkly chuckled. "Very well Commander, believe in your foolish hopes."

Disgusted and tired, I lifted my blade up high in the air. "Return from where you came, and never interfere with Tyrian and Elonian affairs again!" I roared and gave the final blow. His corpse caught fire and his ashes were scattering up in the air. Aurene glowed and absorbed the fallen god scattering power, so that it may never be reborn again.

"Thank you Aurene…"

I fell down on my knees. _It's over… Bless the pale tree!_ The sword that I was holding in my hands disintegrated, it's purpose finally completed. As I was looking up to Aurene, another dragon's roar could be heard.

"What now?" I looked up in the air, to see Kralkatorrik sending branded energy and destruction everywhere on it's path. Wide eyed, I glanced back at Aurene, who flew to reach and fight the other elder dragon.

"Aurene no! Don't do this please!" Tears were flowing from my eyes as I saw her little form grasped by one of Kralkatorrik claws. _No no no! Not again not now… why?_ I fell down on my forearms, raking the ground with my hands. _This is so unfair! We finish with one world threatening issue to face another one and another one…_

As I was mourning the loss of Aurene and the devastation yet to come from Kralkatorrik, my team was climbing up the stairs to reach me. Their looks of joy were replaced by worry when they saw my crouched, agonizing figure. The almighty Commander has broken down. Slowly, they made their way to my still crying figure.

" _Brzz… Commander! What did you do? The energy levels are going haywire! Is Balthazar dead?"_

I reached the communication device with my left hand, while still being hunched down on the ground. I weakly answered.

"Taimi, Balthazar's dead… But we have another issue that just rose from the event."

" _What is it? The energy surge is going directly to Tyria!"_

I gasped. _This quickly? By the gods…_ "Kralkatorrik is alive and has captured Aurene for the time being. He's spreading death and corruption everywhere on it's path…"

There was a moment of silence. I felt the eyes of Kasmeer, Rytlock and Canach on me as I unveiled the news.

" _This can't be good guys… what do we do?"_

"I… I have no clue Taimi." I sighed, the weight of despair crushing my whole being down. _I don't know what to think anymore. Everything I end starts up with a new struggle… I am probably the source of all those events, after all, I am the only common trait for all of these events._ I faintly chuckled at my train of thought. _Pathetic._

Canach curiously glanced at my face, and frowned when he saw the darkness filling my traits. As I wasn't giving any news of what's to come, he stepped forward. "News of Balthazar's death will make Elonians rejoice and festivities will probably follow." He paused to look at Rytlock and Kasmeer, ending up with by staring at me. "Even though we would want to chase and face the elder dragon, we are missing a lot of information in order to either defeat, or tame it."

I stared at him blankly. _He does have a point… Rushing in won't help either…_ I closed my eyes and took a couple breaths. _I can solve the issue with myself once they are gone. Best to avoid a crowd before doing something a little bit careless._ I deeply sighed, then I stood up and faced my friends. "Canach's right, we need to think on how we will address this. Taimi, keep me and Canach posted on the dragon progression and see if it is really a threat or not. Kas, report back with Marjory and see if she learnt anything that might be useful in this new situation."

" _I'm on it Commander! I'll keep you guys posted if I find anything useful. Taimi out!"_

Kasmeer stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I'll go and meet up with Jory. I'll send your greetings along the way. Be careful Commander." She stepped back and called a portal back to Divinity's Reach.

 _Two down, two more to go… after that I'll be able to relieve my destructive thoughts…_ I rose up from the ground, dusting off any debris that might have clingned on me during the fight. Once again, Canach stared at me with a weird look on his face. _He's doubting… he probably sees or feel my itch to self-sabotage me. Better make it quick then._

As I wanted to get away from this place, Elonian officials intercepted us.

"Commander! Finally, Elona is free of Balthazar's influence. We must send news to Amnoon. Surely a feast will be produced for this event." He looked me in the eyes, and his joy faded from his features. "Are we wrong to rejoice Commander?"

I sighed. _Well, there is no other way than telling the truth. I just want to go far away, and find a quiet, lonely place where I could just…_ I steeled my gaze, conveying authority in my fleeting voice. "Unfortunately, Balthazar's death has unleashed Kralkatorrik loose. We don't know the dragon's true intentions, but until then, we cannot fully rejoice of our victory…"

The official looked at me in shock, than shook his head. "That is unfortunate news… But please, allow this brief moment of hope for the citizens of Elona, let us commemorate your victory in good company." He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Allow us only this Commander, and we'll aid you in your new quest of chasing the dragon."

I tuned my head towards Canach and Rytlock, seeking counsel. Both of them looked at me with compassion and worry. I sighed and shook my head. _It won't hurt to take a small break, we can't do anything right now, our hands are tied._ I looked back at the offical. "Very well, we'll meet you up in Amnoon in order to join the celebrations. We won't make an extended stay due to the circumstances… We are very tired."

The official bowed. "Understandable Commander, you and your friends are valuable guests to this celebration. We'll head up first, see you at the plaza."

I nodded in return and turned to face my two comrades, the setting sun framing them in their glory. _They sure look better than I probably am._ "Is there anything left for us to do here?"

Rytlock grunted. "Nothing really Commander. Besides the ashes and battle marks, nothing is really useful for us."

Canach glanced at the Charr. "Rytlock's right, I guess that we can take the road to Amnoon in peace… for now." He turned his gaze on the ground, seemingly hurt by something.

 _Ah Canach, I would have also loved for all of this to be over and done with. Maybe we could take a break and take the time to adress what you wanted to say last night…But now I need some time, alone._ I chuckled. _Always alone, never gets old._ I held my head up, looking at my comrades. "So if that's the case, let's head to Amnoon and get this done. If you guys aren't complaining, I would like to take a small break before we head back on another chase…"

Rytlock and Canach nodded in agreement. "I guess it wouldn't hurt Commander." Canach looked at me and Rytlock. "And you seem as if you're about to pass out. I wouldn't advise battling a Dragon in this condition."

I snickered. "Remark duly noted Canach. You two go forward, I'll meet you guys in Amnoon shortly."

Rytlock didn't look convinced. "Commander…"

I looked at him. "I'll be fine, I just need to catch my breath with all that happened. I'll be following right behind."

He grunted in disapproval. "Very well. Canach?"

Canach glared at me, then nodded at Rytlock. "Be safe. If you're not following in the next minutes, I'll check up on you."

We exchanged a long gaze and then I nodded. Still looking unconvinced, he and Rytlock called their mounts and set off without me.

After I made sure that they were gone, I fell to my knees a strangled cry ripping off my throat. I wanted to claw my skin wide open, to free my tortured soul from this cage called reality. My hands were clawing up and down my sides, tears streaming down on each side of my face. _I can't stand it anymore. How can I just keep on pretending? Why does it always have to be me to act on those situations?_

I fiercely hugged myself, briefly stopping my self-harm campaign. Sap was dribbling through my fingers, my leafed skin all teared up and swollen from my administrations. In hung my head in shame, making myself as small as possible. _I should have stayed dead. Hell. If this is what I've been brought back for, this life isn't worth living… I'm sorry Canach, Aurene... Mother..._

From the outside, some might say that it looked like someone who lost its mind. Others that know, will only feel powerlessness by looking at the broken form of the once almighty Commander.

In the mind of Canach, he felt anger and remorse. He was tightly squeezing his hands into fists on his sides. It took all his willpower to not rush in and comfort the suffering sylvari that lay in front of him. Even if the Commander told him to go ahead, he had a bad feeling and told Rytlock that he'll check up on her. Once he came back and hid himself, the sight that he saw was the confirmation of his suspicions.

He cursed the pale tree. He cursed Balthazar. He cursed himself.

Unable to bear the sight in front of him any longer he crossed the battlefield a quick stride and grabbed both of the Commander's shoulders.

I was startled out of my thoughts when I felt two powerful hands grabbing my shoulders. My head snapped up to face up the intruder.

"... Canach? H-how…?"

He sighed and fiercely pulled me in his arms. A strong surge of tingles went through my body, bringing me back into reality. I tried to even out my breathing, letting this energy flow through me as a lifeline.

"You strong headed woman… you should have told me!"

I closed my eyes in shame, tears coming out in rivers again.

"I'm sorry...I-..."

My words were cut off when he went to hold up my face with his hands. He gently wiped away my tears. I felt my skin coming back to life each and every time that his thumb stroked my cheek.

His molten gaze seemed to convey so many untold words, so many emotions. They flickered and went on to wander on my arms. He sighed and he gasped when he saw the damage that I've done in them.

"...Katharos no… you went that far?"

He peeled off my fingers from my wounds and carefully traced them. I shivered from both his touch and the soreness of the wounds. He murmured some words under his breath while moving his hands around.

"What are you-?"

My words were cut off short when a faint green light emerged from his palms, closing my wounds as he let his hand slide down my arm.

"This is not much… but it should avoid others from asking questions on your arms."

I took his face in my hands and looked in his surprised molten depths. I smiled and slowly caressed the sides of his face.

"Thank you… you didn't have to do all of this for me."

I took all of my willpower and pressed a kiss on his forehead, blessing his existence in my tortured life. My lips were ablazed by the touch, giving me more of those energy-giving sparks.

I rose myself up and turned my back on him. I took a deep breath and looked over my shoulder to see his still shocked expression on his face.

"Thank you again Canach. Let's… Not keep the others waiting and please… keep what's happened here between us. I don't want the world to know that... "

Canach rose up and went closer to me. He angrily spoke, biting his words.

"That you're weak? That's not weakness… It's a cry for help."

I looked at him, startled by his burst of anger. Then tears filled my vision once again.

"...I- you're right…"

He smiled and leaned forward, our noses barely touching.

"I know, I dare say that my words are holding the absolute truth most of the times that I speak them."

I scoffed. "Seriously Canach?"

He laughed and gently flickered my forehead. I quickly rubbed the attacked area in annoyance.

"With that, it should stay in your mind. We better be going, or that charr will get impatient."

On those words we crossed the desert like a breeze in the direction of the capital.


	6. Chapter 6

After a few hours of riding, Canach, Rytlock and I reached the heart of the celebrations held in Amnoon. Citizens danced, drinked and laughed. It was a wonderful sight to see for those who only knew pain and misery in the last years. Officials of the different lands of Amnoon were gathered to join the festivities. _I wonder how long it took for them to spread the word… not a few hours back we were still fighting Balthazar. I call sorcery on that or having too much faith that we would have succeeded…_

I reluctantly dismounted and stood on the edge of the festivities. _I feel out of place and…awfully tired. Parties aren't my forte and lying isn't also._ I sighed loudly and slumped my shoulders. A hand pat my shoulder.

"Commander, let's pretend for this time. We cannot ruin their joy, after this long they finally have a moment of peace."

I stared up, and gazed into the eyes of Canach. He gave my shoulder a little squeeze of encouragement and left to blend in the festivities. Rytlock reached me and grunted.

"As I hate to say this, Canach has a point. Like you said to the officers, our presence will be brief. I'll leave you with the officials, as they have a tendency to make me sick."

I chuckled. "Thank you Rytlock and you're right, we won't be staying long anyways."

He nodded and left in the opposite direction of Canach. Which left me widely exposed to the mass of officials that was nearing me.

"Ah! Commander, I see that you and your friends came to join our festivities. Please allow us to deeply express our gratitude for everything that you and your team have done for us Elonians. Our citizens finally can breathe and live their dreamed lives…"

I opened my mouth to say that this wasn't the case. "Huh, I am sorry to say but…"

But the official continued his rant, disregarding my remark. "... I am sure Commander that you agree that those dark times lasted way too long. The people of Elona have suffered for far too long!"

I sighed, _I hope that he's done with all that chat… I just want to go somewhere calm and sleep._ I glanced over where Canach was, he was smirking at me, probably knowing that I got stuck once again with diplomatic affairs. _Ugh disgusting!_ I resisted the urge to pull out my tongue to him and just snickered, bringing back my attention to the still talking official. _Does he ever runs out of words by talking like that?_

"...And so Commander, I would like you to give a little speech on your exploits of today to the people gathered here. Surely they will like it better said by you than any of us!"

I blanched out. _A speech? Right now?_ As if he sensed my hesitation he rose up both hands defensively and spoke quickly.

"But of course, we demand nothing too fancy! We know that you all must be exhausted by all this hard work."

I sighed. _Just my luck, I guess I have no choice but to abide to his request. Otherwise it might seem rude._ Breathing deeply, I tried to answer normally.

"It's a great honor that you're giving us. I will talk to the people of Elona, just give me my cue before I go on the stage. I need to prepare myself first."

The official nodded. "Certainly! Until then."

I bowed and let out the breath that I was holding. _Good grief… a speech nothing less! How would I´ve loved to have Taimi here so that she could program some sort of an hologram to replace me in order to get this ordeal done. No point in cowering out now. But I would like some advice, my brain is all foggy from all that happened._ As on cue, when I rose myself up, Canach and Rytlock were nearby.

Canach snickered. "Well done Commander, you let yourself be led again by bureaucracy. Here's my advice for you, tell them a beautiful lie. They are not ready to hear that another threat is on the horizon… and we don't know how they will react."

Rytlock stepped in, a growl of discontentment rumbling in his words. "I have to disagree. Lying will do them no good. Give them the truth, they deserve to know that rest will come at a later date."

Canach snickered and waved a hand off to the charr. "In every way, you can't please them all. Do what you find more fitting Commander."

I stared at both of them. "You guys have confused me even more... I'll try to keep both of your advices in mind. I only want it to be over soon and leave this damned place."

Canach raised a brow. "Oh? Didn't enjoy your stay Commander?" I glanced at him. He chuckled. "I understand, let us know when you are ready to leave."

On that, they both left as my name was called on the stage. _Breathe in and out, you can do this… it is surely isn't that bad as battling Balthazar._

I stepped on the stage and cleared my throat. I felt the gaze of hundreds on me. Feeling nervous all of the sudden, I searched the crowd for Canach. Once I found him, he looked at me in surprise, then his gaze softened. He gave me a thumbs up as a little boost of confidence. I breathed in and out and started my little speech. "Many thanks to you my friends, for this warm welcome and celebration. The dark days are over, Balthazar will receive divine punishment from the gods." The crowd cheered. I collected myself. _I should tell them what's going on, I have to._ "However, by the death of the fallen god, another being rose from the depths. Kralkatorrik is spreading chaos as we speak." The crowd gasped in terror.

"So it's not over?"

"We will never see the end of this!"

"Why do we celebrate? We were told lies again!"

"Our generation will never see peace…"

The crowd started to panic. _Crap. I should have toned it down a bit before spilling put the beans…_ I looked over and saw Canach that was shaking his head from side to side. _Forgive me… you were right…_

"People of Elona, there is no evidence that the Dragon want us evil. But we don't know his true motives yet. Until then, Balthazar's death is a reason to rejoice and your lands will be finally free of it's corruption. My companions and I swear that your safety is not an illusion now. We will make sure that Elonian lands are safe from harm from now on." The crowd cheered, but some of them we're left a bit concerned from the speech. I stepped out of the stage, to be greeted by the official.

"Well done Commander! I was right to delegate the speech, it was fantastic."

I mentally scoffed. _Terrible you mean, destroying their newly found reason to rejoice by telling them a fake "oh everything is going to be alright now"._ I shook my mental criticism away.

"Thank you, it was an honor. Although you might have done a better job than me. My mind is still plagued by the recent events."

The official laughed, dramatically throwing his head backwards. Then he came next to me and patted my shoulder.

"Commander you're too humble as always. Go get your deserved rest, you and your team."

"Thank you."

I slightly bowed down and watched the official going out in the crowd. As I was about to daze out, a hand firmly landed on my left shoulder. I jumped and turned around to grasp my assaillant throat with one hand.

My victim raise both of his hands in surrender. "Woah, easy now Commander. I just wanted to ask if you were done getting business done here, Rytlock just went back a few moments ago to see Taimi again in order to help her in her new discoveries."

I still held Canach by the throat, my grip never loosening. "You know… startling me like that might get you killed."

He rose an eyebrow. "Me? Killed by you?" He chuckled. "Calm down Commander, you're exhausted. Let's go back."

I rose my eyebrow in return, letting my grasp fall down flat on his breastplate. "Go back where?" I left my hand linger there, a strange feeling consuming me from within.

Canach's gaze changed. He looked at me with those strange eyes again. When he spoke, his voice sounded more strained than usual.

"Let's go back to the Oasis… we'll… we'll decide tomorrow where we should go next. You need to rest."

My throat felt tight and my tongue thick in my mouth. I only managed to slowly nod and letting my resting hand drop by my side. We stared at each other with a strange feeling surrounding us for a few more moments. The stillness was broken by him calling forth his raptor.

I shook my head as if I wanted to dissipate some sort of fog clouding my mind and called my mount as well. Without any other sign, we both took off towards the oasis that he found last night.

 _Why am I feeling this nervous? We just killed Balthazar and we have a dragon on the loose… why Canach is making me this jittery?_ I stared at the back of his head, trying to make some sense out of this. _Only way to find out… I have to pry out the info by force tonight… You told me you would tell me later… I can't wait any longer Canach, you're killing me._


	7. Chapter 7

We've reached the Oasis well past nightfall. The dense foliage and dim flashing fireflies were the only signs that told us that we've made it to the right destination. I dismounted first close to the small lake that was located in the middle of the oasis. On impulse, I discarded all my armor and weapons, changing myself in traditional sylvari attire. _Feels good to have a feeling of normalcy._ I stopped moving for one moment and breathed in deeply.

While I was busy changing my thoughts and attire, Canach slowly went near me. He dismounted shortly after me and gazed at me with interest.

I opened my eyes shortly after my deep breath. I turned around locking my gaze with the eyes of my companion. For a while, time has stopped. Fireflies were slowly dancing closer and closer to us. I realized that Canach had done the same, by removing all armor and weapons for increased comfort. The fireflies dancing near his eyes were magical, they made his gaze even more mysterious.

I shuddered, emotions overwhelming me. _What is this? Why I feel rooted to my spot, unable to move, when I look at him?_

I tried to talk, but a huge lump in my throat didn't let me utter a single sound. I sighed and let my gaze drop down on the ground. _Ugh. This makes no sense, I can't even talk with him anymore. What is happening to me?_

As I turned myself around to go away from him, his hand grabbed my arm. His voice sounded strained, pained.

"Kat, please... "

 _Please what? I don't understand!_ I turned myself around, facing him again, tears pooling in my eyes.

He looked surprised for a moment, but then, his gaze softened. I brought up the remaining courage that I had left, the ball of emotions getting unbearable.

"Please what Canach?" I sobbed. "I don't understand what you say… Heck! I don't even understand what I am feeling."

He gently pulled on my arm in order to get me closer but I shook my head. "No, I am tired of riddles and not knowing what is going on…"

I looked at him with pleading eyes, tears streaming down my face. "Tell me… I just can't go on anymore like that…"

He closed his eyes with a pained emotion painted on his face. He sighed. "Come near the lake, we…. I need to settle down for this. More… Comfortably."

He gently led me down on the edge of the lake. I couldn't stop the tears flowing down my face. _It's like I've been holding on all of those tears from years of events, I can't stop them._

He gently pushed on my shoulders, bringing me down, sitting on the edge of the lake. He did the same, facing me. I was unable to look up at him, my emotions having the best of me. _Just do something… it hurts, I don't know what to do!_

I felt his stare though my hidden face. After what seemed like an eternity, I heard him sigh.

"Kat I… I just…" He growled in annoyance, as if he was having an internal battle with himself. Then, I just heard him mutter under his breath. "You know what, screw this. This is what I want."

I lifted up my head, sending him a questioning gaze.

"What are you-?"

I couldn't finish my sentence as his lips crashed onto mine. I was set ablaze, shocked and oddly happy. I felt his hands going around my waist and in between my shoulders, pressing my body closer to him. I literally melted under his touch. _This feels wonderful… how is it possible to feel this alive? I could live only for this… forgetting all hardships in order to feel burned by this strange emotion._ I unconsciously hummed under his lips, earning a chuckle from him. He slowly pulled away, a grin appearing on his face.

"You seem to have enjoyed this, _Commander._ " He continued, his voice rumbling lower than usual. He brought a hand back to my face. "This… this is only part of how much I care for you. If the pale tree let us, I'll show you more."

I looked at him puzzled. "Then… what is it that I'm feeling? It's burning me alive, my heart seems on the verge of exploding with… with the emotion that I'm feeling."

He raised an eyebrow. Seemingly amused, he chuckled. "You really don't know? Oh dear… you are missing out."

Irritated, I went ahead and pressed both of my palms on his chest, trying to dislodge myself from the sylvari. _That man! Such nerves! And here I am being exposed and unsure and he laughs at me…_

Concerned, he firmed up his grip. "Whoah whoah! Slow down your horses Kat. I was only joking…"

I snickered, barely convinced by his words. "Then if you're joking, _please_ do me a favor and do tell me…"

He laughed. "Very well…" He neared his mouth to my ear, his breath tickling the edge of it. I somehow felt nervous with that proximity. "What you're feeling is called love. When kept in your heart, it consumes you from within." In order to make his point even more clear he pressed his hand over my wildly beating heart. "I assume that you are feeling that?" He whispered, his lips grazing my ear. "Your heart is beating so fast, with such power… you feel this much about this unreliable man?"

I was speechless. _Love? That's how it feels when you only feel it for one person? I feel like I need more… but more of what? I'm even more confused…_

Sensing my inner debate, Canach pulled away. He looked at me, concern written on his features. "Am I scaring you?"

I wildly shook my head from side to side. "N-no no. I'm just not used to feeling it this much. Those sparks… that fire is consuming more than ever since you…you did… Um…" I blushed furiously in a deep shade of red. _Since you kissed me, it isn't that hard to say, but I somehow feel really embarrassed to tell him that._

He smirked, leaning his forehead on mine. "Since I did what Kat?"

I gulped. I was set on fire by his touch, his words and the _love_ that I was feeling for him. I looked on the side, trying to find something to calm my mind and to distract me from that gaze of him. _Like I've said, that gaze should be illegal. I can't even talk when he looks at me like that._ I gasped some air in. "Since you… Kissed me."

He took my chin and turned my face to face him. If it was possible, I would have turned an even deeper shade of red. He replied, a predatory glance was piercing my eyes. "Like so?"

He went on again and kissed me with even more passion than the first one. My mind went blank, emotions overwhelming my body. I felt like drowning and tried to pull me out by gripping his head by both hands. He gasped against my lips and proceeded by laying me down on the ground, his body hovering above mine. My eyes were closed, enjoying the sensation of having his lips on mine, dancing with every breath and angle change. _If this is heaven I can happily die now. But this new hunger wants more, like if it could be never satiated._ In between kisses, I managed to say only what my subconscious seemed to be wanting. "...more… Please…"

Canach pulled away from my lips, seemingly surprised by my words. His molten gaze was watching me with interest. "I don't know if we _can_ do more…" He seemed embarrassed by his words, as his cheeks turned a shade of red.

 _Canach is blushing? Well that is an uncommon sight…_ Feeling a little bit more sure of myself, I went on and pulled myself up from the ground. I settled myself, kneeling in front of him. He was bracing himself on both of his arms behind him, still looking embarrassed and unsure of what to do.

 _Where do we go from there? I've never heard Sylvari's getting involved in any type of relationship besides being friends, sisters and brothers…_ Then a weird thought crossed my mind. _Are we… Related? Not by race but by blood? We always refer to each other as brothers and sisters…_ My eyebrows knitted in confusion and worry. I fiddled with the hem of my dress and quietly asked Canach.

"...um… Are we... You know?" I shot a glance upwards, meeting the questioning gaze of Canach. He silently rose an eyebrow, I took that as a cue to continue my theory. "Are we really brothers and sisters?" I was embarrassed by my thoughts, but I needed to know. _There is so much that I don't know about us, about me…_

He chuckled. "My dear… these are just, trivial matters." he exhaled and brought himself up. "No and yes, it depends on how you approach it." He walked next to me and flopped down, resting his elbows on his knees. "We do come from the same dream, the same tree. But we are merely a representation of what the dream saw of an human."

I lifted my eyebrows out. "You mean, we are no way near to be human?"

He smirked. "Correct. So therefore, human terms cannot apply to us."

I was a bit saddened by the thought. "Does that mean that what I'm feeling is merely a representation of human love?"

He frowned. "No, that feeling is real. But don't expect it to be the same as humans. We have, another way of feeling it and expressing it."

I leaned closer to Canach, my face mere centimeters away from his. "Then how?"

He chuckled, and turned his head around slightly embarrassed. "You know Kat, your ignorance is quite charming." Before I had the time to retaliate, he continued. "Remember Caithe and Faolain?" I nodded. "They were _lovers_ before all of this happened. I suppose that you can deduce that they _alleviated their needs_ someway hm?"

I blushed and gazed down. _I should have remembered that. The way Caithe talked about her, the way they looked at eachother…_ I gulped and, before I lost my nerve, asked him. "Do you know how to do so?"

He laughed, gripping my chin in between his fingers. "I never would have thought that you were a spitfire Kat." He brought his face closer. "I know _many ways,_ all of that can be learned if you search for it in the dream. We aren't the first ones thinking about that." He pressed a chaste kiss on my lips. "Enough trivia for tonight, we've had a long and eventful day. Time to get some sleep."

Without wasting any time he laid down on his back and closed his eyes. _Search for it in the dream hmm? Just wait and see Canach, you'll be in for a nice surprise._ Fatigue caught up with me as I rubbed my eyes. _I should lay down and sleep._ I motioned myself to lay down, trying to get some contact with Canach. _Let's see what tomorrow brings then…_


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up, I was all alone. Disoriented, I lifted myself up from the oasis ground, trying to seek out Canach. _Where is he? He shouldn't be that far…_ I noticed that it was well into the day, the sun was high in the sky, not a single cloud obscuring the cerulean sky. _I guess I needed that long rest… it feels good not to have a schedule…_

"Finally awake sleepyhead?"

I turned my head towards the voice, to find out that Canach was perched in a tree above me. He was smirking mischievously at me.

"Sorry, I guess I needed the long rest after all what happened yesterday…"

He frowned at my words and jumped down from his outpost.

"About that, how do you feel?" He sat cross legged in front of me, concern written on his face.

I looked down at my hands. _I can't believe that all of this happened yesterday. The battle with Balthazar, Aurene delivered to be captured again by her elder brother… Meeting up with the Elonians…_ I looked up to seek out the gaze of Canach. _Him… so much I have learned… so much that I feel for this man._ My heart was set ablaze with what he told me and what he made me feel last night. I smiled, confusing even more the waiting sylvari in front of me.

He pried in. "...so? What are you thinking that is giving you those glowing eyes?"

I chuckled. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

He rose a questioning eyebrow. "Then what is it, you impossible sapling?"

 _Oh how am I enjoying this. Let's just keep him waiting again…_ I winked at him and rose up from the ground, giving myself a nice deep stretch. I heard complaining behind me.

"You're not going to tell me aren't you?"

I tiptoed higher. _Oh yeah, that stretch feels wonderful!_ I arched myself a little bit more backwards, grunting a little bit in the process.

I was about to end up my stretch that a pair of arms hugged me from behind. A soft breeze tickled my earlobe as he spoke.

"You know, avoiding the question by simply moving your body in those ways won't get you out of the hook…" He lightly kissed my ear. "You're making yourself look even more tempting than freedom itself… You dangerous woman…"

I blushed in a deep shade of crimson. _Damn! It wasn't supposed to go this way… Think think think!_

His hands sprawled onto my stomach, swirling around in random motions, making my thought process even more chaotic. After a few instants, seeing that I wasn't doing anything, he distanced himself and turned me around, holding both of my shoulders.

"Kat? Sorry if I did something wrong… are you alright?"

I shook my head from side to side, snapping myself out of my confusion. "Yes, yes. I'm alright…"

He lifted an eyebrow. "You don't sound convinced my dear…"

I nervously chuckled. "Ah ah… I'm fine, don't you worry about me. I've just woken up, I might just be still not fully awake."

He firmed up his grasp on me, making me look into his eyes. "You're lying. Tell me."

I sighed in defeat. _I guess my days of talking only to myself are over…_

"It's nothing much really… I just feel overwhelmed with all the events that happened in the last day… I-I can't seem to process it…" I looked down at my feet. "Sorry I'm not making any sense…"

Canach embraced me, stroking the back of my neck. "At least you're talking, that's a start." He distanced himself slightly, bringing my gaze to his. "Why you froze earlier? Am I doing something wrong?"

I blushed. "Well... I never experienced those kind of um… emotions before."

He rose an eyebrow. "Surely there is more than that."

I nervously chuckled. _Yep, I'm looking like an idiot._ "Haha… well you see… your... Hands…" I gulped. "Yeah your hands they…. You know, on my skin…. It made me feel… Feel something new."

He smiled. "Oh? He brought his mouth near my ear. "I'm sorry for that, but it's just the beginning my dear…"

As if he wanted to prove his point, he started leaving a trail of kisses down my jawline. Stopping right at the corner of my mouth. I was shivering from the touch and eager for him to kiss me passionately. He stopped his administrations and looked me in the eyes.

"It might be better for you if we take it slow." He snickered. "It's not like we currently have two dragons on the loose ready to turn the world upside down."

I frowned, looking down at my fingers. "I guess you're right… but…" I stared back at his eyes. "But don't forget me…" _Don't leave me I need you…_

He sighed, slowly caressing my cheek. "I'll never forget you, _Commander_ …"

 _Hmph! Stupid secondborn._ I lightly punched him on the shoulder. He laughed.

"Just kidding Kat. I'll never leave you, I'll always be there when you need me." He took my fist and gave it a small kiss on the knuckles. "So.. What's next? Where do we start?"

I smiled. _Always up for action, I guess I am ready to face up the world again. Might be better for us to wait until everything is settled down. Even though my feelings for him are confirmed, there still will be awkward moments… we should keep this hidden from the others._

I exhaled loudly at my rambling mind. "We should go and bring this new threat down. I have the feeling that we're going to face more than just a Dragon on the loose…"

Canach looked at me, puzzled. "...and? Your sigh said more than just the obvious."

I chuckled. "Always aware… I just thought that we should keep our relationship to ourselves, having others mingling in it wouldn't be the best bet…"

He smirked and grasped my chin. "You're cute. I don't mind keeping my hands and kisses to myself for a while." He leaned forward, whispering in my ear. "But even if we don't act as _lovers_ , people will still notice that _something_ is going on…"

I shivered from both his words and the breath that tickled my ear. "How can you be so sure that people will notice? It's not if we're…"

He placed a hand on my mouth. "You worry too much. Besides, what's so bad in people knowing that we're in love?"

I shook my head from side to side. "Because the enemy might use it against us!" I grasped both of his shoulders. "It's not that I don't want to love you… I just don't want to lose you by the hands of the enemy!"

He smiled, pressing his forehead on mine. "Like I said, you're cute." I frowned at his statement. He chuckled. "I promise you, we'll keep our hands to ourselves and concentrate on our mission. I've waited long enough for this day to come, I can wait a little bit longer…" He kissed me in order to seal the deal.

I smiled at him, but curiosity got the best of me. "You've waited for this day to come?"

He closed his eyes, and said to me. "I'll tell you later on." He opened his eyes. "Don't worry about it, it won't change how I feel about you."

"You're sure? You don't look convinced."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Not that I'm not convinced, but I kind of rushed things a little bit… it wasn't supposed to go that way."

I was even more confused. "You mean?..."

He waved his hands dismissively. "Nothing to worry about, I've just said too much already."

I wanted to press more on the matter when we've received a call from Taimi.

" _Commander! Hope you've rested a bit. I've picked up some signals… looks like Joko is back in the living plane. We need to stop him, the dragon seems to have calmed down for now…"_

I rose an eyebrow, Canach was looking as confused as I was.

"You're saying Joko's back? How's that even possible…"

" _I know right? Well there's nothing to prove us the opposite. We'll need to destroy his fortress and end his reign for good. I'll meet you guys in the desert of vabbi?"_

I nodded. "We're on our way, call our friends on this one. We'll need all the help that's available."

" _Roger Commander! See ya!"_

I chuckled. _Well that ends up our one day vacation. Two more steps to go… And we'll see after that what I'll do. Maybe if I go see the pale tree she'll help me out a bit._ I looked up to Canach, who seemed deep in thought.

"Are you ok Canach?"

He looked at me, startled for a moment, and smiled at me. "Nothing to worry about Kat. Let's not keep the king waiting for too long. I've known myself that you don't want to play too much with their patience…"

I frowned, not convinced by his explanation. I walked towards him and hugged him.

"Kat…?"

I blushed. "You don't have to say anything, for now… but once all of this is over, please, don't keep anything secret from me."

He chuckled. "Very well _Commander_. But may I ask why are you doing this?"

I scoffed. "Shut your mouth for a while… let me just enjoy this before we go."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "As long as you want Kat."


	9. Chapter 9

Same story again.

A bad guy comes in, messes up with people minds, dividing them in the process. Then an almighty hero comes into play, and crashes down the bad guy's party time.

And then, will there be peace?

 _Well… In our story so far, each and every bad guy we brought down, there was another one lurking in the shadows_.

I sighed. Looking at the palace that Joko made behind our backs. Mass production of fanatics were sourced from that damned place. Our team made enough progress on the battlefield, thanks to Canach's newly crafted vine wall bombs. For weeks, we battled the endless waves of enemies coming our way.

 _But today is the day that we're going in. I don't know how the hell we'll be doing this, but there's surely a way to end it all._

To my biggest surprise, Rox and Braham joined our troops. Not without any disagreements…

 _I just hope Braham understands someday that I'm truly sorry for his mother… We need to move on, that's what she would have liked you to do._

The sun started to graze the horizon, making the shield surrounding Joko's castle glow. I felt a gaze digging a hole behind my head. I turned around, meeting a bronze pair of eyes.

"There you are, we looked all over for you…"

I wanted to reply, but he closed up quickly the distance between us and continued.

"...we were starting to think that you've went to that fanatic castle all by yourself."

He stopped a few inches from my face. I blushed.

"S-sorry, I needed to clear up my mind a bit."

He tilted his head on the side, arching one eyebrow.

I frowned. "It's the truth. I don't need someone watching over me all day you know."

Still not convinced, he crossed his arms."You have to do better than that, _Commander_."

My shoulders slumped down and I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Whatever makes you happy." I walked back to the ledge, staring back at the setting sun on the corrupted sea. _I don't get it… people treat me like I'm a newborn sapling. I've had my hardships like everyone else, so why do people try and parent me when I'm alone?_ I sighed, and sat down cross legged.

Canach neared my position and as he lowered himself, I spoke without removing my fixation on the sun.

"We'll start our invasion at nightfall. I feel that tonight is the night of the final reign of Palawa Joko in the living plane."

He landed his right hand on my left shoulder, grasping it for a moment. He was about to say something but I followed.

"If you want to join me in the fight, meet me in front of the main gates. Bring out your bombs, they might be handy."

Without giving him the time to reply, I gently pushed his hand away and stood up. I installed my gliding apparel and jumped off the ledge, soaring towards the horizon.

Little that I knew of Canach's reaction to this. He stood where I left him, his gaze not leaving my flying form.

Canach was angry. No more even, he was fuming. During the last weeks, he could barely get a grasp of the woman he loved so dearly. She was fixing everyone's issues and forgetting herself once again. Hell, since that night at the oasis, he felt that she was putting intentionally distance between the two of them. Not allowing once those sparks bring her life through her veins.

It's been weeks since their last contact, and he was itching to feel the defined leaves of her arms again. Feeling that he could help her unwind and share her struggles if not for a little while. He tightened his hands into fists, his eyes glowing with anger.

He felt powerless.

I soared and touched ground right in front of the bridge. I was the first around the main bridge towards Joko's palace. Making sure that the area was safe, I removed my gliding apparel. I stared at the ground, tiny droplets of water were staining the sand below me.

 _I'm such an idiot… pushing him away again. When the only thing I want is his presence nearby, I miss those precious moments._ I covered my face with both of my hands. _Canach, I'm sorry please come by… I feel alone…_

I took deep breaths, slowly calming myself. I lifted my gaze towards the palace, seeing undeads coming our way. _Well, so much for a moment of peace…_

I heard a rustle behind me, and turned around. Not wanting to be taken defensiveless, I grabbed my pistols.

"Sorry Commander, I didn't want to scare you."

My visitor had both of his hands up in the air. His molten gaze glancing at me sideways, unsure if he wanted to confront me.

I lowered my pistols. "Canach?" I was surprised to see him. _Also glad that he's here._ "Why did you follow me?"

He chuckled. "Followed you? Nah… Call it instinct. I felt that…" He moved closer to me, mere inches from my face. "...my presence was required."

I blushed. _How did he? I don't know what to say…_

He slowly lifted on hand up, stopping right before touching my cheek. "Can I? Or are you going to run away again?"

 _Oh Canach…_ Tears welled up in my eyes. _Stupid emotions, can I just do what I want for once?_

Without any answer on my end and seeing me cry, he looked at me with concern, and dropped his hand back to it's side. "Kat… Sorry if I've done anything wrong I'll just go…"

 _No! Don't go!_

I shook my head from side to side and launched myself onto him, fiercely hugging him. "No...stay please…" I managed to say through sobs.

He looked at me with surprised eyes and crept both of his arms around me, embracing me with warmth and comfort. "You're a living enigma Kat… you know that?"

I looked up. "I'm so sorry Canach… It's just that...I don't want to fight!" I tightened my grip on him, my hands gripping the back of his shirt. "I want to live a normal life with you on my side… is it too much to ask?!"

He looked at me with wide eyes. Then, he softened his gaze and brought a hand up, brushing away a few leaves on the side of my face. "No, you're not asking too much." He chuckled. "Hell, if there wasn't any obligations, I would have complied to your wishes and bring you away from this chaos." He sighed and slightly pushed me away, holding both of my shoulders. "But we don't have that luxury… We have a world to save."

I sent him a sad gaze. "So that means it will never end?"

He laughed. "Since when you've became the pessimistic one dear? I should be the one saying those things." He let out a breath. "More seriously though, once this is all over I will bring you away from this. Meanwhile, you can always rely on me if you need anything. Don't go on by dealing everything by yourself again…"

I nodded. "I will try my best… Everything is just so new to me, I don't know how to deal with all of this."

He chuckled, and flicked my forehead.

I rubbed my head. "Ouch! What was that for?"

He crossed his arms. "Just a reminder that we're there for you. We don't expect you to know everything…"

I sighed. "You're right… sorry for all of that."

"You don't need to be." He pulled out his sword. "Don't we have a "king" to bring down?"

I smirked. _Ah you, always ready for action._ "You're right, I'm calling the team over."

 _It's showtime Joko, you're going down. Aurene, I hope you're alright…_


	10. Chapter 10

When was the last time that everything went according to plan?

We barely made it across the bridge that an never ending wave of undeads went our way. Finding that there was only one way forward, I yelled to my comrades. "We have to destroy the door! It's our only way in!"

Taimi replied in-between two killing blows. "How? There's a shield covering it."

Canach came closer to me, finishing off the undead clinging to me. "My bombs could break through it. Are you willing to take the risk?"

I nodded. "It's worth trying. Everyone! Cover up Canach while he's setting up the bomb." I turned my attention back to him. "How much time do you need?"

He smirked. "Well it could take a couple minutes, depending on multiple factors…"

I gritted my teeth in annoyance. "Just make it quick, we don't have all day."

He nodded and proceeded to the installation of his makeshift bomb near the door.

Rox and Braham looked at me through the newest wave of undead coming in. Braham yelled. "How much longer? We can barely hold them in!"

I shot a quick glance over my shoulder, still seeing Canach at work. _Usually I don't mind having him taking his time, but now it's a matter of life and death… Is he blind or just barely caring about the gravity of the situation?_ "Are you almost done Canach? We need to act fast!"

I barely heard his answer with the sound of the fight going on. "Give me a bit more time… You know, crafting bombs is an art in itself…"

 _Stupid sapling! I should have known better and just focus on the fight. When did anything went according to plan?_ I rolled my eyes and angrily replied. "Just make the _damned_ thing work Canach!"

Rox added. "It's not the time to be fooling around! We could use some help."

He rose both of his hands in defeat. "Alright alright! Just let me know when you want me to blow it up."

I froze midway through killing another undead. My head snapped around. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "Well I was done a while ago… I just enjoyed the view of you guys fighting. Truly a marvelous sight."

 _Keep calm Kat, now is not the time to rip his head off…_ I swiftly ended another undead life, while my grip on my pistols shook with anger. "Blow the door _Canach_!"

Slightly panicked, he hurried to kneel down near the door. "Of course of course! Everyone get down!"

As we all crouched down, a huge detonation was heard and a shockwave went by us. The dust barely settled down that we saw a weird mass of shadows getting closer to the entrance. _Crap. More exciting things to come… as if we didn't have enough of the undeads to deal with in the first place._

Taimi pulled up her computer. "What is that?

"Whatever it may be, we have to keep going! There must be another way in." _There has to, we can't stop now, we're too close to the goal… I can't die again._

Braham shouted over the commotion. "The sewers Commander! I saw another way."

"Good I'm following you. Guys stay here and

…" I was just about to finish my sentence that a group of ghostly warriors arrived, joining forces with my team.

 _The sunspears!_

The twin Queens neared me and spoke in unison. "Commander, we'll take care of our revenge. Focus on your goal, your friends will be safe."

 _By the pale tree, thank you for hearing my despair. I'll be forever in your debt..._ I nodded. "Thank you…"

Both warriors lifted their spears high in the air and said with a voice that could carry all over Tyria. "Sunspears! Let's take back what they've stolen from us, let's regain our freedom!"

A battle roar could be heard from miles away, showing the extent of the sunspear army. I glanced towards the door, locking my gaze with an angry sylvari. I felt his gaze piercing me, showing both his discontentment with the situation and worry towards my actions, leading us to be separated again. _Now's not the time to dwell on emotions… you knew what was coming up. I'll come back alive, I promise._

" _You better be… stubborn sapling."_

My gaze flicked back towards him as I was about to jump over the ledge. _Just what was that voice? Was he…?_ I shook my head from side to side. _Ugh! My mind must be playing tricks on me again… better not to dwell on that!_

Little that I knew that once I've gotten over the ledge, a certain sylvari was smirking in contentment, never leaving my fleeing figure with his gaze.

As Braham and I neared the main room, an unsettling feeling seeped through my bones. _That chill is giving me the creeps. It won't be an easy fight but… we should be able to pull it out. Worst case, our team will finish the job. My death won't be made in vain._

As if on cue, Joko appeared from the other side of the throne wall. "Well, well, well… Isn't that the Commander and the broken Norn standing in my main hall. Let me give you a proper greeting." He bowed and twirled his hand in curtsy. He crossed the room in a couple of strides and looked at me intently. "Oh? Feeling dread creeping out into your bones Commander? Do not need to worry my dear…" He twirled back raising his arms in triumph. "...for that the only presence of the almighty Palawa Joko can even bring the strongest being down to his knees!" He laughed wholeheartedly, adding even more creepiness to his already "creepy" figure.

I just stared at him, dumbfounded. _This guy really has an inferiority complex…_ I scoffed. _No time for a little piece of chit-chat, I've got a dragon to save and a certain sylvari to appease…_

" _How nice of you to think about me dear…"_

 _Who?_

I turned my head back, feeling that I've heard someone speak to me from behind. _No, this was clearly in my head… I'll need to check that later, I have to focus on the psycho that's standing in front of me, bragging on his "superiority"._

Joko laughed and whispered near my face. "Frozen in place Commander?"

I stared back at my enemy. "Just gathering my thoughts before I put an end to your reign of terror. It ends now Joko!"

He opened his arms. "Ah! Now you're speaking Commander. Just try and stop me "

The battle was intense and challenging. Braham got petrified the moment that we've stepped in the main room, leaving me doing most of the fight alone. _Amazing, just wonderful! It can't never be for sure that easy! Let's put it on survival mode and see how the "commander" handles this. I'm so over this..._ A mixture of spiders, energy fields and constant annoying blabbering from my opponent let me always on my toes. After a while, I managed to get him weak enough for the final blow.

"You'll stay in the afterlife now Joko! And never come back!"

He laughed. "Do you think it would be that easy to get rid of me? Just watch and learn, you have decades, centuries to catch up to." He snapped his fingers and I stood there, petrified next to my norn friend. _Well crap. That wasn't supposed to happen. What do we do now? How will I get aurene back?_

Joko clasped his hands together and looked at both of us in admiration. "Oh god do I love the look of hopelessness on my enemies just before I kill them."

He neared me and stoked the side of my face. If a binding spell wasn't keeping me tied to the ground. I would have hit him on the face. _Leave your dirty hands off me, the only one that can do that is… ah! Don't think of that now!_

" _How dare he!"_

A wave of anger flooded my senses, from both mine and "someone's" else. _Whoever this is in my mind, I won't let him get away with this that easily._ He lingered near me just a few moments more. "Such a waste. A beauty like you would have helped me in the conquest of all Tyrian kingdoms… you can still reconsider if you'd like… let's become allies and-"

As he was about to finish his sentence, a blast could be heard from behind us and a giant azure dragon pounced on my assailant, breaking the stun spell in the process.

I landed on all fours on the ground. "Aurene! Thank the pale tree you're alive…" I stood up and watched the most gruesome scene in front of me.

Aurene was _decapitating_ Joko with her jaws and claws.

 _By the gods… I never thought she could go to those lengths in order to get rid of an enemy._

Bile rose up in my throat and I clamped a hand on my mouth in order to keep my composure.

"Well… she'll get her dose of undead for a while that's for sure." Braham neared me. "We shouldn't disturb her. Digesting dark magic is probably hard on the stomach."

I nodded. "Agreed."

A few moments later, the rest of the team joined us in the main room.

Taimi was eager to see the fight scene, only to retreat as quickly as she came, disgusted by the sight of Aurene finishing off her meal. Canach on the other hand, stood next to me and crossed his arms.

"Well, she's big enough to eat undeads now. We should worry on her next possible meal."

I glanced to Canach. "I'm positive that she won't take that as an habit. It was probably the only way to get rid of him…"

I felt his gaze linger on me. I couldn't help but to feel a shiver.

" _Are you cold?"_

 _That voice again!_ I turned around and pointed my finger onto my presumed victim. "Stop doing that!"

Canach stared at me with wide eyes. "Doing what?"

I grunted and whispered closer to him. "That voice in my head, I don't know how you're doing it but you better stop now."

He shrugged and stepped back. "I think Mordemoth is still playing tricks with your mind. I'm as innocent as your beautiful beast eating off Joko."

I was about to retort when a huge blast of light hit us. Aurene was done with her meal and proceeded to lie down.

"She's probably feeling off." Braham walked near her. "Got too much? You should have taken your time girl."

Aurene grumbled and ignored us.

I sighed in defeat and glanced sideways at Canach. _Don't think you're off of the hook yet… I know that you're hiding something from me._ I walked near the throne and placed both of my hands on my hips. "Well, might as well continue our quest. We must find a rally point for the final step. Kralkatorrik will be a tough foe, and I don't want to be unprepared."

Braham sighed. "You're right Commander… however, we would need some sort of a 'base'. We've been traveling non-stop for months, the team needs to regroup and touch base on everything that happened."

"Excellent idea Braham. Any idea for the base?"

I looked over to my teammates, none of them have an idea. _Well that's no good. How can we make sure that everyone is aware of the same thing if we're still acting scattered all around Tyria and Elona? I guess we'll have to wait…_

Just as I was about to call it a day and see about this issue tomorrow, the sunspears arrived in the room. I bowed to them, and the twin sisters spoke to me.

"Commander, you could use the sun's refuge in order to make all your necessary preparations for kralkatorrik. It's been unused for centuries, but it would make a perfect rally point."

I smiled to the queens, grateful for having diverse allies. "Your suggestion is greatly appreciated, would you do the honors of showing us the way?"

They nodded. "Most certainly, but we'll let our descendant take the lead. Being in the living plane is tiresome for the dead."

"I understand, please be well."

They bowed low, before exploding in glittering sand particles in the air. The cloud dissipated and revealed the silhouette of the sunspear descendant, Koss.

I bowed low to my second visitor, waiting for his speech.

He lifted two hands defensively. "Commander, please, it should be I that should bow down to you. Please rise up."

I shook my head while standing up. "My feats are nothing compared to what you've accomplished during both life and death. I'm nowhere near to get the same level of appraisal…"

Koss neared me and took my hand, under Canach's piercing glare. I instantly blushed from the touch. "Don't compare what we've done Commander. We each had our own unique challenges, they can't be similar."

I smiled. "You're right, apologies if I made you feel unsettled."

He shook his head from side to side. "No harm done. Let's us not dwell in this corrupted place. I'll show you and your team the sealed base of the sunspears. It wasn't used for centuries but it's security should still be unrivaled even today."

I glanced around, gathering my friends approval on his suggestion. Everyone seemed to agree, except for Canach's who wasn't as "entertained" as we were on the idea. _What's wrong?..._

" _Nothing to worry about, we'll talk later…"_

My eyebrows shot up. _So it IS you after all. Tsk, liar._

" _I had my reasons, please let me explain later on."_

 _You better be giving me some explanations Canach… my patience runs thin._

I turned my head back to Koss. "Apologies, I got caught up in my thoughts. But yes, please lead us to the base. We'll set up camp and think about what's next with a rested mind."

Koss nodded. "I couldn't agree more. If you and your team can follow me…"

We all mounted up, Taimi even managed to get Aurene on a carrier and we headed to the abandoned sunspear refuge.


	11. Chapter 11

Once again, everything went on like a blur.

We've installed ourselves, investigated new disturbances caused by the path of destruction left from Kralkatorrik. Yes, that dragon again, since Joko is dead, we focused back on our other concern.

Caithe showed out of the blue again. She had to go ways in order to get our trust back, but she seemed in a better "mind space" than a few years back. She managed to communicate with Aurene, saying that she was _meant_ to do this. Was this her final Wyld hunt? I wonder…

 _I still haven't finished mine have I? I don't know what's next but I do know that once that elder dragon is dealt with, my life long journey will come to an end._

I looked upwards, staring at the snow filled clouds hovering over the chaotic lands filled with branded and tortured souls. The "plan" now was to call out the elder dragon in an underground place. Having Aurene as the bait again wasn't my suggestion, but it seemed like the only way around. After Glint's trial, the link between scion and champion was built and the dragon blood spears were re-built.

 _So much happened that I failed to notice that one of my comrades was awfully silent since the assault on Joko…_

I looked in front of me to still see, ready to fight, the other sylvari that is part of the adventure, Canach.

 _Not once has he tried to speak through my mind since I've told him that he had explanations to do. Is he mad at me? I wonder…_

Even with my gaze steady on the back of his head, never has he met up mine back. I regretfully shook my head, trying to focus back on what's probably going to be one of the last battle of our lives.

 _Let's hope that we all make it up on the other side. Dead or alive, we'll all meet up again._

"Commander."

Braham was next to me, looking at me with a questioning glance. "Are we ready to lead the assault?"

I was happy that Braham put his differences away in order to fight our common threat together.

I glanced back at him. "Let me just check with all the troops beforehand, it shouldn't be too long."

He nodded and went back to the frontlines near the tunnel entrance.

Sayida was ready airborne.

The sunspears were ready and armed.

The dragon's watch was ready near me.

Canach was…

 _Canach is ready to blow up that mountain. I wished that you were there with me…_

Everyone was ready. I called Aurene so that she could lure out her grandfather from the mists.

 _I don't know if I can do this anymore after this fight. My mind grows weary everyday. Is that what you're feeling Aurene? The constant dread that this could be the end?_

" _Champion, we can do this. No matter what happens we'll have done our best."_

Aurene was right. I firmed up my grip on one dragon's blood spears and stood in position to attack whatever could come from that breach.

" _Commander! Aurene past us, along with her humongous grandfather! We've done our best to keep his branded troops at bay and… *BOOM*... Woah!"_

I panicked. "Sayida what happened?"

" _Haha! That sylvari is a genius! He blew up the whole friggin' mountain. He just made our job easier. Rest easy Commander, we'll take care of the extra, you kill that dragon."_

I chuckled. "Very well. All troops!" I raised my spear up in the air. "Today is the day that Kralkatorrik will end his reign of terror, stand ready!"

Taimi pointed the cavern ceiling. A huge glow was forming. "They're coming in through a portal! Be ready!"

We all looked up, bracing ourselves for the arrival of our dreaded foe.

 _He is HUGE!_

They appeared in a blast of light, Aurene bolting out as a shooting star from the portal, followed by Kralkatorrik who literally took the whole cavern. He had nowhere else to go, we've cornered him and now, he'll die.

 _Aurene, let's do this!_

" _Follow my lead Champion, let light be again."_

We've hopped from platform to platform, attacked multiple weak spots caused by our repeated hits with the dragon's blood spears. It was exhausting, but we kept on going, as our foe was clearly getting weaker and weaker.

After what felt like an eternity, the elder dragon let out a strangled cry before falling down to the ground.

"Commander! The elder dragon has fallen!"

I looked over to Braham who was on the verge of celebrating. "Not yet Braham, we have to make sure that he's really gone… and I have the feeling, no… I feel that he's still very much alive at the core." I turned around and faced my beautiful dragon. "Aurene, do you feel it too?"

" _Yes Champion."_

I nodded and addressed the whole team. "Aurene and I will make sure that he's no longer part of this world, keep ready until we are done."

 _Canach, are you ok? You're awfully quiet… and it scares me._

I was hoping to get an answer back, or anything, but nothing came through. I sighed and tried to pull myself together. "Aurene let's finish this."

She and I went on our last fight.

I thought we've won.

It was too easy.

 _It felt wrong._

" _I haven't let my last breath yet daughter of my daughter. This world is corrupted beyond repair, it needs a cleanse that only us dragons can do."_

"You're wrong Kralkatorrik, your corruption only brings out pain and chaos. You're tipping the balance in the wrong direction!"

" _Foolish sylvari, you know nothing of us. Let me show you…"_

Kralkatorrik braced himself up and opened his mouth to gather a corrupted beam directed right at me.

 _This is it… I'm going to die. At least I did my best right Aur-...?!_

The moment the blast went out of his mouth, Aurene flew in front of me and took all of the blast on her small body. Blinding us with the brightest light formed by the collision of two intense energies. I covered my eyes and fallen onto my knees.

"NOO!"

When the light subsided, we saw the most horrifying sight that we could have ever seen.

Aurene was there, impaled by numerous branded shards, unmoving.

 _She's not moving._

 _No._

 _No no no!_

"Aurene no!... We should… you said…" My mouth quivered, overwhelmed by the intensity of the sadness that filled me whole.

Caithe let out a strangled gasp, her hands trying to grasp some sort of fragment in front of her. Something that would tell her that she was still _here._ She fell on her knees, her flowers dying of their ethereal glow. She cried her grief, clawing her chest and arms, trying to make her feel alive again.

Taimi just collapsed and sniffled, trying to keep the tears at bay. Braham just stood there, not fully grasping the course of events that led to this.

Rytlock seemed to be the least affected of us. He neared my kneeling form and asked me that same question again. "What now Commander? What's the plan?"

It's a simple question really, but my mind couldn't formulate any other answer than: "I-I do not know."

For the first time since my Wyld hunt started, I couldn't formulate a plan, a course of actions. _I've lost faith, I've lost hope for Tyria and Elona. Is it really the end?_

Rytlock didn't press on the matter, instead he grunted and threw a punch on a nearby wall, letting out a string of curses. I guess everyone thought that the outcome would have been something else.

I looked over Aurene, to see the night sky filled with that branded glow. _No sign of the elder dragon, it's like everything vanished into thin air. Mother, is it the way my hunt was supposed to end, with a failure to save both the world and the newborn dragon?_

I cursed under my breath, slamming my fists on the ground. I started to rake the soil with my fingers, sobbing, feeling like the worst sylvari that could have ever lived.

That defeat wasn't supposed to happen.

We were filled with remorse and anger.

 _Where is the star to guide us all?_


	12. Chapter 12

I needed air, _fresh_ air.

It wasn't my intention to leave everyone grieving behind, but my hands twitched, wanting to _kill_ something with my bare hands. I've left the frontlines to clear up the branded troops around the forge.

Even with all their deaths, the gaping hole was still there inside of me. Worse, loneliness started to creep in as well.

 _Where are you? Why you didn't join us at the end?_

I pulled out my dagger from my last enemy, letting its body drop unceremoniously on the ground.

 _Goddammit Canach, where the hell are you?_

I sighed and looked up, letting my eyes burn from the light of the sun.

 _Our only light left… for now._ I chuckled. _Maybe it would be best if I ended this now. At least, I would have been gone with my shame._

I pulled my pistol out and loaded the barrel with one bullet. I slowly lifted my hand, pressing the cold barrel on my temple. I wasn't shaking, it's like if my mind and body was ready for this for a long time.

I let out a shuddering breath and placed my finger on the trigger. _At least it will be quick and painless…_ I looked up at the sky again. _Oh would I wished anything to see your face again before I go… But I guess that's asking too much._ One stray tear left my eye and glided on my cheek. _Goodbye world, sorry to have disappointed you all… again._

As I was about to pull the trigger a hand firmly grasped mine, making me drop the pistol on the ground. Tingles ran down my arm, making my heart flutter and my mind go blank. _Who…?_

As I was about to set my gaze on the intruder, or should I say, the saviour of my own death, I was pulled in a fierce embrace.

 _"You're so stupid you know that?!"_

Only one person can say this.

Tears formed in my eyes as I pushed him away. And then I punched him as hard as I could, hammering my fists in anger, in anguish on his breastplate.

"Why you weren't there when I needed you?!" I looked up to meet his molten gaze for the first time since he arrived from God knows where. "Canach… why?"

I sobbed and dropped my head next to my fists. He just stood there, not saying a word, not even holding me.

The sun was long gone when I managed to calm myself to the point of being numb. I slowly walked back, not lifting my head up. I let out an exhausted breath. "I-I'm sorry Canach… Sorry that you had to see this…" I turned around and looked at the now star filled sky. "I won't bother you anymore… You are free to do whatever your heart desires."

I waited a bit to see if he would answer back, but he didn't. I sighed and decided to walk away to some makeshift shelter for the night.

I didn't do more than a few steps before a hand grabbed my arm and turned me over. I was about to tell him my piece of mind when he just kissed me passionately. My mind went blank once again, and I just let myself melt under his touch. Tears were falling again, I didn't understand what was happening.

 _"Breathe beautiful…"_

I pulled away and gasped, fully out of breath. I opened my glassy eyes to meet up his gaze. I didn't know what to say, what to think… _Please help me…_

He sighed while looking at me with a sad glance. "I'm sorry for the way I've acted Kat… I don't know if you'll ever forgive me or even understand my motives and limitations…" He brushed one knuckle over my tear-stained cheek. "I don't even know if it's worth mentioning why I kept quiet." He let his arm fall down and looked up to the sky.

I reached out to him with one arm, and went to hug him from behind. "Speak… I'm all ears."

He sighed and gently stroked my arms. "The link was severed. How? My guess is Kralkatorrik growing energy." He dropped his head forward. "I didn't even have the time to explain to you on how the link was formed."

He stood silent. I firmed my grasp around his waist. "Please, tell me more… I'm not going away...not anymore."

He chuckled. "Great deduction Commander." He held both of my arms so that I couldn't go away. "Might as well start with some background information...you know that Sylvari are _dragon_ infused plants correct?"

I snickered. "We'll to put it bluntly, yes I do."

He continued. "Because of our constitution, we share some dragon-esque qualities… Hence why we have the dream and that we can experience each other emotions and memories through it."

I sneaked around him so that I could look at him while still having him encircled in my arms. "I get that, but why you could select only me? And that I could reply only to you?"

He took my chin and lifted my head up. "Always thinking ahead. Remember our sparks?"

My eyes widened. "So you do feel them! Why does it only happens with you?"

He laughed and leaned his forehead against mine. A rush of tingles went from my head and down my spine. I shivered at the touch. "We're special dear. Very special indeed…"

He tangled his hands in my hair, sending in another wave of tingles. His voice lowered down, possessiveness in every word. "You were born for _me_ and _me_ only. Our souls were meant to be together."

My tongue felt thick in my mouth, my senses overwhelmed by the touch that he was giving me. "What do you mean? We all come from the same dream…"

"You are correct, but you're missing the _dragon_ factor. Our souls have the same energy signature. The soul was fractured in half, one was given to me and the other one…" He lovingly stroked my cheek with his thumb. "... Was kept until you were conceived in the dream."

I was dumbfounded. _But why now? Why didn't he try to contact me when I was born? Was he aware of my every thoughts even though we didn't knew each other? Was there others like us in the dream? What could…_

"Woah Woah calm down Kat. One at the time, I'll answer them I promise. The pale tree gave me her approval."

I rose an eyebrow. "Mother? Why she didn't want you to speak about this?"

He shrugged. "She has her ways, she's much wiser than any of us. Also, that secret is part of _my_ Wyld hunt…" I was about to ask him about his hunt when he silenced me with a finger. "...which I'm not saying until it's done."

I poured. _Not fair. Everyone knows mine, why shouldn't I know yours?_

He chuckled. "Be patient. So, why now you asked? Because you needed support."

I scoffed. "You could have done it earlier."

"True, but I needed to know you more beforehand… The only thing I knew about you is that you were Mother's favorite and named the Commander by your peers."

I blushed. "Well ok I guess...So that's probably linked to why you didn't try when I was born?"

He smiled. "Yes, I couldn't be aware that part of our soul was finally out from the dream. The link was created when you were poisoned, it was the first time that we actually _touched._ "

I stared at him lovingly. "So all the teasing, was it really because you were interested in me?"

He blushed. "Damn my cover has been blown up… from the first time I saw you, I knew that you were a special one. Who can't resist that little spitfire?"

I chuckled. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. To have him say that he wanted to know more about me gave me a new reason to live. I tiptoed and pecked his lips, savoring the tiny spark that originated from it.

He looked at me, his gaze darker than ever. "Oh dear, you're going to be the death of me…" He nuzzled my cheek. "Your last question before I stopped your rant. There _were_ other occurrences...but they will never reach completion."

"What do you mean?"

His gaze filled itself with sorrow. "One of the halves died. She'll be forever thorn, unless she finds a way to mend her soul."

 _Caithe… Oh poor her… the pain must be unbearable._

Canach held me more tightly against him, determination filling his words. "I swear on my life, that nothing will keep you away from me. _Never_ again."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Canach… imagine if you didn't come earlier…"

His gaze turned cold. "I don't want to think about that possibility. I thank whatever energy or lack of Kralkatorrik influence to have let me see your mind before it was too late… I can't imagine myself living in a world without you."

I was bursting with emotion. _Oh sweet love, I'm so sorry… forgive me…_ I held his face with both of my hands and kissed him with all the love that I felt for him.

He responded with the same energy. Despair, hope, dreams, love, lust… the intensity of them made fireworks in my head, in _our_ mind. _How can you love someone that much? I feel so alive…_

 _"Live it my dear… let us reforge our link, so it may never be broken again…"_

 _How?_

 _"Let me show you…"_

I opened my eyes only to see darkness. _Where are we? Canach!_

As I was starting to panic, Canach appeared through a portal of light. I ran to him. "What's going on?"

He smiled. "Welcome to our soul. Don't worry, we're not dead, we're just in another dimension of time."

I smiled. "You sound like an Asura." I chuckled and placed my hands on my hips. "So Krewe, what's the plan?"

He laughed. "Silly. See your portal behind you?"

I turned around and saw a portal like the one from behind him.

"We have to connect them with a _bridge._ "

I rose an eyebrow. "And how are we doing that?"

He looked away, clearly embarrassed. "We can't do it permanently for now, but we'll do it so that it holds until the end of our current mission."

I tilted my head to one side. "What do you mean you can't do it now?"

He started laughing nervously. "Just forget it for now, we'll enjoy it later." He looked at me. "It's probably too quick for you anyways… we'll take our time."

I lifted my chin up. "You think that I can't do it?"

He laughed out loud, slightly crying up in the process. "Oh dear, I don't think that you can't do it. It's just that you might get _embarrassed_ if I put it out on the field." He moved closer to me and whispered in my ear. "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you, you little vixen."

I felt my whole face flame up. _O-oh so that's what he means…_ I looked at my feet, too embarrassed by my innocence.

"Aww Kat, don't take it the wrong way… let's get it done for the time being ok?"

I quickly nodded, then quietly asked. "What do you want me to do?"

He stepped back from me and kneeled down. I looked at him and my eyebrows shot up. _What is he doing? It looks like… a proposal?!_

Both of my hands went up to cover my mouth. He took a deep breath and looked at me with his molten gaze.

"Katharos, I might not have been the greatest during the last few years… But you have taught me so many things about life and love…" He reached out to take one of my hands, and took a deep breath. "Words won't be enough but you need to know this…" For a moment Canach looked scared, afraid of _something._ But he continued and locked his eyes with mine. "I love you."

The whole world froze in place. My heart was wildly pounding against my ribcage, tingles went up my arm, engulfing my whole body with warmth. _He does? He really meant it?_ I sobbed and fell on my knees. Concern was written all over his face as he tried to see what was my answer to his declaration.

"Kat? Are you alright?"

I looked at him, my eyes filled with unshed tears. "Why wouldn't I be?" I took his face in-between my hands and lovingly stroked his cheek. "My heart always belonged to you." And to prove my point I leaned in and kissed him, pouring in all my love and devotion to that man that saved me multiple times during the last year.

I felt him relax against me and he wrapped his arms around me, pressing our bodies closer. Even with our eyes closed, I could see that the light was getting brighter and brighter. Time passed, we didn't care. What mattered now was us.

We slowly pulled back. I felt slightly different, as if part of me was finally back. Canach took my hand and kissed my palm. "I knew that you would know what to do."

I chuckled. "So the bridge is built?"

He nodded. "It will probably last until our last fight… we'll see what we'll do once the whole ordeal is done with."

I smiled. "Whatever the outcome, I'll always be with you."

For the first time, I saw him smile with no trace of sarcasm or mockery behind it. My heart leapt and I closed my eyes. For once since my awakening, I truly felt at peace.


End file.
